


Fighting For He

by KYTH



Series: Fighting for [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Após um tempo depois da morte de Stiles, Derek consegue seguir com a vida. Ele se casa, continua participando do torneio de luta gerenciado por Allan Deaton, Melissa McCall e Marin Morrell. Mas mesmo assim o castanho não lhe saía da cabeça. Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo normalmente, quando do nada, enquanto voltava para casa depois de receber uma notícia que acaba mexendo consigo., o Hale é atacado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o garoto que tomou o seu coração.Continuação de Fighting for you
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Matt Daehler/Jackson Whittemore, Matt Daehler/Lydia Martin
Series: Fighting for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728277
Kudos: 2





	Fighting For He

Numa avenida movimentada de Nova York, os carros de vários tipos, cores e tamanhos iam de um lado para o outro, seguindo o fluxo determinado pelas leis de trânsito. Nas calçadas, as pessoas caminhavam aos montes, seguindo o rumo de suas vidas.

Era sempre assim. Todo santo dia era aquela correria: pessoas indo e vindo; entrando no trabalho; saindo dele; saindo com os amigos; indo para casa. Mas naquela noite algo estava diferente. Os carros buzinavam constantemente, enquanto passavam por um certo ponto da avenida.

Não era nada fora do comum ver pessoas atravessando a rua. Sabe? Correr de uma calçada para a outra, para que pudesse continuar o seu percurso. Mas alguém parecia não saber como isso funcionava. Pelo menos era o que alguns motoristas pensavam quando se irritavam ao ver alguém caminhar no meio da avenida.

Era uma pessoa castanha, cabelos longos que estavam amarrados em um coque, preso por um lenço branco. Aquela pessoa vestia branco da cabeça aos pés. Uma calça boca de sino, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta também branca. Ela caminhava calmamente de olhos fechados, enquanto ignorava os gritos dos motoristas enfurecidos.

\- VAI PARA A CALÇADA, SUA VADIA – gritou um motorista.

\- A RUA É LUGAR DOS CARROS, DEMENTE – gritou outro enquanto passava buzinando ao lado da pessoa.

Logo atrás da pessoa de cabelos castanhos vinha um caminhão de combustível. A pessoa nem se quer se virou para fitar o automóvel enorme se aproximar. Ela simplesmente ergueu uma das mãos até a altura dos olhos e estalou os dedos. Na ponta de seu dedo indicador uma chama roxa surgiu.

O motorista do caminhão buzinou para a pessoa parada no meio da rua. Mas no momento em que ele colocou a cabeça para fora para gritar com a pessoa, o ser de cabelos cadtanhos abriu os olhos, revelando duas esferas da cor de mel, e apontou para a carga do caminhão e a chama roxa se expandiu até atingir o compartimento. A explosão fora tão grande que pôde ser vista há uns bons quilômetros. A fumaça e o fogo foram tão alto que tomaram alguns prédios.

Carros e mais carros capotavam ou batiam enquanto tentavam desviar de pessoas ou destroços da explosão. As pessoas gritavam e corriam, tentando salvar suas vidas. Enquanto isso, a pessoa de cabelos castanho permanecia parada no centro da avenida, sustentando um olhar entediado.

Um carro desgovernado se aproximou de si e a pessoa vestida de branco saltou e girou o corpo. O carro passou por debaixo do corpo da pessoa de cabelos castanhos. Quando o veículo passou por si e ela aterrissou, a mesma se virou e pôde ver o carro continuar o seu percurso.

Mas algo de estranho lhe chamou a atenção. Mais alguém havia pulado o carro. Quando essa pessoa aterrissou, ela correu em sua direção. A castanha jogou o braço para o lado e uma lâmina de fogo voou na direção da pessoa, que se abaixou no último instante, passando por baixo da mesma.

\- Stiles – falou uma voz grossa e a pessoa de branco se virou.

Seus olhos castanhos da cor âmbar se encontraram com duas orbes verdes. Um moreno de olhos verdes e barba por fazer estava bem perto de si. Stiles puxou o moreno pela camisa, fazendo o mesmo se aproximar. Mas o moreno socou o rosto de Stiles, que recuou com o impacto, se afastando.

\- me desculpe – pediu o moreno revelando garras em suas mãos e golpeou o inimigo de cima para baixo. Stiles desviou por pouco, mas sua camisa fora outra história. A mesma se dividiu ao meio, revelando um corpo atlético, mas magro e com a ausência de seios.

\- minha camisa – reclamou o castanho em um tom de desanimação – eu gostava dela – comentou o rapaz avançando contra o moreno, que fora pego por uma rasteira do outro, que se abaixou assim que se aproximou do moreno de olhos claros.

O castanho subiu no corpo do homem, que tentou escapar, mas o mais novo prendeu os braços do mais velho no chão com força usando suas mãos. Derek tentou chutar o castanho, mas não obtinha êxito. Stiles já estava colocando tanta força nas mãos que Derek poderia ouvir os ossos de seus pulsos começarem a ceder à pressão.

\- DEREK! – gritou uma mulher de cabelos pretos pulando e chutando o rosto do castanho que prendia o moreno no chão.

Stiles rolou algumas vezes, antes de se levantar em um salto. O castanho encarou a mulher ajudar o moreno a se erguer. Stiles soltou um risinho abafado quando viu Derek se erguer acariciando os próprios pulsos, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

\- está tudo bem? – perguntou a mulher encarando o moreno com preocupação.

\- estou. Só vamos pegar ele antes que cause mais estragos – respondeu Derek enquanto encarava o castanho com um olhar de fúria.

\- tudo bem, fique aqui. Deixe ele comigo – disse a mulher se virando para o castanho, o encarando com fúria assim que pôde ouvir a risada abafada do mesmo.

\- Não, Cora. Está tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar – falou o moreno nem dando mais chance de a morena responder.

Quando Cora dera por si, Derek já estava tentando acertar uma voadora no rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Stiles bloqueara o chute de Derek com o braço. O moreno de olhos verdes colocou o pé no chão e golpeara o castanho com suas garras, fincando as mesmas na pele clara do outro.

\- filho da mãe – rosnou o moreno tentando acertar a garganta do castanho com as garras da mão livre, mas Stiles desviou do golpe e colou o seu corpo ao do moreno, acertando o rosto do mesmo com a testa.

O moreno de olhos claros cambaleou para trás, antes de sentir um forte soco na boca do estômago. O homem se curvou pela dor e o castanho tentou lhe acertar um golpe com o joelho no rosto, mas o mais alto rolou para a frente, desviando do golpe. Quando Derek se virou, ele pôde ver Stiles dar mais um golpe do joelho no ar, impulsionando o corpo para cima, no processo, antes de dar um mortal para trás no ar, fazendo algumas correntes elétricas saírem da ponta de seus pés.

\- eu odeio quando você começa a usar as habilidades deles – falou o moreno encarando o outro finalizar o golpe.

Quando Stiles colocou os pés no chão, o mesmo fora surpreendido pum Cora, que surgira abaixada a sua frente. A mulher surpreendeu o rapaz vestido de branco com um golpe do joelho no queixo do mesmo. O golpe fora tão forte que Stiles fora erguido do chão.

Quando o castanho voltou ao chão, ele estava tonto. A tontura durou tempo o suficiente para que Cora ajeitasse uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e se aproximasse do homem, o abraçando por trás, dando um golpe mata leão no mesmo, espremendo o pescoço do castanho entre seu braço e seus seios avantajados.

\- aperta o cinto, bonitão – falou a mulher começando a girar o corpo tão rápido que os pés de Stiles eram erguidos, enquanto o mesmo se debatia para escapar do golpe. Quando Cora largou o castanho, o corpo do mesmo voou na direção de Derek, que esperava pelo mesmo com o punho cerrado.

\- EU TE ODEIO – gritou o moreno socando o abdômen do castanho com força.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo parados. Stiles possuía uma expressão de dor tremenda, enquanto que Derek possuía uma expressão séria. O moreno flexionou os joelhos e inclinou o corpo para frente, como se estivesse se preparando para segurar algo que fizesse impacto.

Em questão de segundos uma onda de choque emanou do contato entre o punho de Derek e o abdômen de Stiles e uma chama vermelha surgiu das costas do castanho. O lenço branco que o castanho usava para prender o cabelo voou longe, enquanto os cabelos castanhos balançavam ao vento, o qual fora forte o suficiente para apagar algumas chamas que estavam perto deles.

Stiles cuspiu sangue enquanto seu corpo era lançado longe, antes de cair no chão e rolar pelo mesmo. Derek voltou a posição normal, enquanto Cora se aproximava meneando a cabeça, fazendo uma expressão impressionada. A mulher tocou o ombro do irmão mais velho, antes de sorrir para o mesmo.

\- ainda acho incrível essa técnica que você criou baseada na técnica do pai do Stiles – comentou a mulher enquanto via o moreno ajeitar a jaqueta de couro que usava.

Ambos usavam jaquetas de couro, calças largas e camisetas coladas. Derek nada respondeu, apenas se aproximou do corpo do castanho de cabelos grandes. O assunto Stiles ainda era um pouco difícil de lidar para Derek. Ele encarou o castanho, que agonizava no chão, enquanto encarava o nada.

\- quem... é você? – perguntou o castanho encarando o moreno, que lhe fitou com fúria.

\- alguém que vai botar fim nisso tudo – respondeu o Hale erguendo a perna para trás e chutando a cabeça do castanho com força, quebrando o pescoço do mesmo. Cora se aproximou colocando a mão na orelha.

\- nós conseguimos abater ele – falou a mulher ainda com a mão na orelha – ok, estamos voltando – disse antes de colocar a mão no ombro do irmão.

\- temos que levar o corpo – informou o moreno pegando o outro pelo pé e começando a arrastar o corpo.

\- não sei como você consegue lidar com isso. Eu estaria um caco emocional – falou a mulher retirando uma caixa de chicletes do bolço da jaqueta que usava e logo um lobo enorme surgiu ao seu lado.

\- eu estou um caco emocional, Cora. Estou um caco desde a morte dele – respondeu o mais velho em seu tom grosso de sempre. Bom, “de sempre” = desde a morte de Stiles no torneio Maximum Impact.

\- mas eu estaria trancada num quarto. Chorando até hoje, vendo as reportagens e as fotos dele enquanto recebia uma carteirinha de cliente vip platinum de alguma fábrica de sorvete – falou a mulher levando uma de suas mãos aos pelos pretos do lobo ao seu lado, o acariciando.

\- eu fiquei assim, no primeiro momento, mas depois passei a odiar isso. Por isso aceitei fazer parte disso. Ele iria gostar que eu fizesse parte disso – disse o moreno e um brilho passou por seus olhos quando ele se lembrou do sorriso do adolescente pelo qual se apaixonou.

\- e quanto a Jennifer? – perguntou encarando o irmão, ouvindo o osso da perna do castanho que o homem carregava se quebrar logo em seguida.

\- eu a odeio mais do que tudo – falou tentando conter um rosnado enquanto passavam por um caminhão de bombeiros que estava ali para apagar o fogo do local.

Os bombeiros encararam a cena surpresos. Era a primeira vez que eles presenciavam a ação da força policial dos S.T.A.R.S, que tomou conta do caso assim que o mesmo começou. E não demorou para que a força policial crescesse assim que a mídia liberou informações sobre os vários atentados terroristas que começaram a ocorrer nos últimos meses.

5 meses antes

Derek estava feliz. Bom, pelo menos era o mais feliz que ele julgava que conseguiria ser depois da morte de Stiles. Mas ele estava seguindo. Ele havia tido uma séria conversa com a mãe. Talia estava mais do que preocupada com o rumo da vida do filho. Derek não era mais o mesmo. Mesmo que ele tivesse voltado a treinar e a lutar, ele não possuía mais a mesma aura.

Nas lutas Derek estava mais violento. Parecia estar possuído pelo sangue demoníaco da família. Quando fora do torneio, no emprego ele se mantinha mais sério e centrado. Mas fora do mesmo, Derek era um poço de dor. Ele não conversava mais, não brincava mais, não sorria mais.

Nas reuniões de família, o moreno costumava beber demais, mas não fazia vexame ou coisa do tipo. Ele apenas subia para o quarto e começava a chorar. Aquilo estava acabando com todos. Eles sentiam a dor do moreno, mas sabiam que não podiam fazer nada. Não havia o que fazer. Stiles havia partido. Fora uma viagem sem volta. Não havia o que fazer.

Derek decidira seguir o conselho da mãe:

“Deixe alguém tentar lhe curar. Tenho mais do que certeza que Stiles iria querer isso”

O moreno tentou argumentar, mas Talia o interrompeu.

“Ele é um bom garoto. Se sacrificou por nós. Vai mesmo deixar que a vida dele tenha sido sacrificada para nada? Ele se sacrificou mais por você. Ele queria que você tivesse uma vida, Derek. E tenho certeza de que essa não foi a vida que ele desejou para você”

Aquilo fez Derek pensar. Ele pensou por horas, dias, semanas, meses. E quando ele finalmente decidiu ouvir sua mãe, ela apareceu. Jennifer. Uma mulher linda, inteligente, e ainda por cima, também lutava. Não demorou para que eles se aproximassem.

A mulher fora prontamente recebida com bons olhos pela família. Ela havia curado Derek. Aquilo era um ingresso só de ida para entrar na família Hale. E fora o que ocorreu. Um ano depois eles haviam se casado. Estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas. Até que Alan Deaton, um dos organizadores do Maximum Impact, chamou Derek para uma conversa tensa. Não só Deaton, como o pai de Derek o havia avisado do convite.

Aquilo era estranho.

O moreno de olhos claros estava sentado em uma cadeira de uma grande mesa oval, onde estavam reunidos os times de sua família. E ainda havia alguns homens com distintivos. Derek encarava tudo aquilo atenciosamente. A tensão de todos era quase palpável. O moreno não sabia o que eles estavam esperando para começar com aquela reunião.

O moreno de olhos claros iria reclamar da demora, quando Melissa McCall adentrou o local com uma expressão bastante séria. Mulher caminhou a passos pesados até a mesa de reunião, cruzando os braços assim que se posicionou ao lado de Alan. O preto apertou o ombro da mulher, como um modo de incentivá-la a falar.

\- em primeiro lugar, boa noite e obrigado por terem vindo – disse a mulher saudando a todos educadamente. E fora, educadamente, respondida.

\- creio que nem todos saibam o motivo de estarem aqui – disse a mulher encarando Derek fixamente, o que intrigou o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- isso é algo que me intrigou desde que me informaram dessa reunião. Por que toda a nossa família tem que estar aqui? Por que estamos em uma base do governo? – questionou Derek encarando a morena que carregava uma espécie de chicote consigo.

\- a resposta de todas as suas perguntas vai ser projetada no telão atrás de mim – disse a mulher apertando um botão e o enorme telão atrás dela se ascendeu.

Nele foram projetadas quatro imagens de um homem castanho de sardas no rosto e olhos da cor âmbar. Em todas ele estava em uma posição agressiva, indicando que estava em combate. Toda a família Hale olhou o telão surpresos, antes de virarem os rostos para Derek, que sustentava uma expressão surpresa e um olhar dolorido. Malia e Kira caminharam até Derek e apertaram os ombros do homem, numa tentativa de passar forças para o mesmo.

\- o que significam essas imagens do Stiles? – perguntou Derek com certa fúria no tom de voz, indicando todo o seu descontentamento com aquilo.

\- não está percebendo nada de diferente na fisionomia dele? – inquiriu Alan encarando o Hale, que tentava não perder o controle sobre o seu lobo naquela sala.

Derek respirou fundo antes de voltar a encarar o telão, buscando algo de diferente na imagem de Stiles. O moreno sentia o peito doer só de olhar para imagens do castanho, embora ele fizesse isso em casa, sempre assistindo vídeos do garoto na internet. Stiles, Isaac e Erica eram famosos entre os adolescentes, nada mais comum de terem vídeos na internet de entrevistas, clipes e shows. Derek agora percebia algo nas imagens. Stiles estava mais velho. Parecia mais alto, mais maturo. O moreno engoliu em seco, tentando não imaginar o que aquilo significava.

\- ele me parece mais...

\- mais velho? – perguntou Alan vendo o moreno engolir em seco.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para o Deaton. O preto apertou um botão e as duas imagens se distanciaram, mostrando, agora, Stiles nas mesmas poses, mas em lugares completamente destruídos. Fogo e caos eram o plano de fundo das imagens. Derek engoliu em seco, enquanto todos estreitavam os olhos. Muitos não sabiam aonde Alan e Melissa queriam chegar com aquilo. Já outros sabiam de tudo, e analisavam todas as reações de Derek. Todos ali sabiam do envolvimento do homem com o adolescente, tudo devido a investigação do governo para com o grande “acidente” do torneio, onde algumas pessoas foram mortas.

\- o que significa isso? – indagou Talia visivelmente furiosa.

O quê? Ela tinha o direito de estar enraivecida. Quando o seu filho finalmente decide parar de derramar lágrimas pelo garoto e se isolar, o Deaton e a McCall fazem isso? Ela estava mais do que irritada. Talia estava sentindo coisas que beiravam o ódio. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer isso com o seu filho. Como se já não bastassem os canais de música da TV a cabo, que insistiam em passar clipes ou shows do falecido grupo. Eles até mesmo proibiram qualquer um a assistir esses canais na TV da sala, somente para não ocorrer de Derek passar pelo local e acabar dando de cara com a imagem de Stiles na televisão.

\- Eu sei que está sendo difícil para o Derek ver isso, Talia. E difícil para você estar vendo o seu filho passar por isso. Mas precisamos falar sobre isso – disse Melissa encarando a mulher, que caminhou a passos pesados em sua direção.

\- vocês não podem fazer isso com ele. Como ousam? – perguntou a mulher já pronta para começar uma briga. Não uma verbal, mas sim uma física. Uma das boas, considerando o nível de luta das duas mulheres.

\- duas semanas atrás – disse Melissa encarando a mulher lhe fitar confusa.

\- do que está falando? – questionou Talia cerrando os punhos, mas esperando por uma resposta da morena a sua frente.

\- essas fotos foram tiradas há duas semanas atrás – disse a McCall causando espanto em todos.

\- impossível – exclamou Laura se levantando da cadeira que estava.

\- Stiles morreu há três anos. Não há como este ser ele. O corpo dele fora mandado ao inferno, assim como o de Isaac e Erica. Não há chance alguma de ele estar vivo – argumentou Peter se erguendo, assim como a sobrinha.

\- nós temos alguns vídeos amadores – disse Alan mexendo no computador a sua frente e logo um vídeo começou a ser rodado no telão.

O vídeo se passava em um parque. Ele mostrava um homem de cabelos castanhos e roupas azuis coladas ao corpo. O castanho quebrava mesas de um parque de diversões. Algumas pessoas corriam assustadas, enquanto gritavam. Um homem vestido de segurança se aproximou do castanho e falou alguma coisa, mas o rapaz nem se quer ligou para a sua presença e continuou o que fazia. O homem falou algo novamente, desta vez mais alto.

\- olha isso. O cara está completamente fora de controle – falou alguém, provavelmente a pessoa que gravava o vídeo. O castanho se virou para o segurança do parque e o encarou com um olhar severo.

\- o cara se virou para ele – falou outra voz e a câmera balançou um pouco, antes de a imagem ser aproximada.

Agora era possível ver nitidamente as faces dos dois homens. Derek engoliu em seco ao ver que o castanho realmente se parecia com Stiles. O rapaz falou algo, mas nada pôde ser ouvido devido à distância. Laura se concentrou no movimento dos lábios do homem de cabelos castanhos, e logo vira o mesmo avançar no guarda com velocidade. O pobre segurança tentara fazer uso da arma que tinha em sua cintura, mas mal teve tempo de pegar a mesma. O castanho atingira o peito do segurança com o cotovelo, afastando o mesmo que perdera o ar com o golpe acertado em si.

O homem ficou um bom tempo apenas tentando puxar o ar de volta para os seus pulmões. Foi quando o castanho atacou novamente. Ele correu até o segurança e repetiu o golpe com o cotovelo no peito homem. O segurança se afastou. O castanho ficou parado, na posição do golpe, quando outra imagem de si apareceu abaixada no chão. Logo a imagem do castanho com o cotovelo para o ar desapareceu e o castanho acertou o pé no tornozelo do homem.

\- É ele – disse Peter encarando o telão – eu reconheceria esse golpe em qualquer lugar. É o Stiles – finalizou encarando o sobrinho que meneou em concordância.

\- eu não posso acreditar – disse encarando o telão.

O castanho se afastou do homem, correndo até uma das mesas com guarda Sol. O adolescente golpeou a madeira do guarda sol, quebrando o mesmo. O guarda sol girou no ar, até que Stiles deu um mortal para trás, chutando a ponta do objeto que voou até o homem, perfurando o peito do mesmo. O guarda sol se abriu e o homem caiu para trás, tendo o corpo coberto pelo tecido colorido. As poucas pessoas que ficaram no local começaram a correr desesperadamente, enquanto Stiles voltava a destruir o local. Em determinado momento do vídeo, o castanho começou a liberar chamas azuis pelo local, incendiando tudo. No final do vídeo, o castanho notou que lhe filmavam. Ele levou os dedos aos lábios e mandou um beijo no ar para a câmera. Mas, ao invés de ser um beijo, uma pequena chama flutuante surgiu diante da câmera e explodiu, liberando pequenas chamas, que foram as últimas coisas a serem filmadas.

\- o que é isso? Onde conseguiram isso? – perguntou Cora encarando o irmão, antes de encarar uma de suas mãos, vendo a cicatriz da cirurgia que teve que fazer para cobrir o ferimento causado pela perda de um pedaço de seu dedo mindinho, devido a sua luta contra Erica Reyes.

\- sabem que houveram muitos acidentes ultimamente, muitos acidentes graves e sem explicação, tanto no país, quanto fora dele – disse Deaton encarando todos ali presentes.

\- sim, mas o que isso tem a ver? – inquiriu Corey, namorado de Cora abraçando a garota pelos ombros.

\- aqui está a sua resposta – disse Alan apertando um botão no computador e várias fotos de Stiles, e em todas ele parecia destruir o local.

\- Deus! Mas o que houve com ele? Por que está destruindo tudo? – perguntou Talia encarando as imagens.

\- nós também achávamos que era aquele Stiles que conhecemos – respondeu Melissa, chamando a atenção de todos para o seu discurso.

\- como assim? Não é o Stiles? – inquiriu Derek encarando a mulher a sua frente.

\- não. Descobrimos um fato muito intrigante para comprovar isso – ela falou e logo apenas quatro fotos restaram no telão.

\- essas quatro fotos foram tiradas no mesmo dia, e no mesmo horário – disse Alan apertando algo e logo uma data e um horário apareceram no canto das fotos.

\- sim, mas e qual o problema? – perguntou Laura encarando a foto, procurando algum erro. Mas não havia nada a ser visto. Era o mesmo castanho do vídeo, em posições diferentes, na mesma roupa e mesmo local: uma área em chamas, completamente destruída.

\- o problema é que essa foto foi tirada em Londres, e essa na China. Na mesma hora, com diferença de minutos – disse o preto encarando Laura ficar surpresa, assim como tantos outros.

\- então como ele consegue? – indagou Alexander encarando os dois organizadores da reunião.

\- porque não é ele. São eles. Estou certa? – perguntou Corrine sentada ao lado de Peter.

\- exato. Nos últimos anos um cientista. Mathew Daehler foi denunciado por conseguir clonar um feto humano – anunciou o Deaton e no telão apareceu algumas imagens de um jovem de cabelos castanhos, vestindo um jaleco. Ele parecia ser jovem demais para alguém que conseguira tal feito.

\- fiquem surpresos com a próxima informação. Essa cara, tinha apenas dezenove anos na época. Se formou em Havard com dezoito anos. Todos os seus projetos envolviam genética e automação – disse Melissa e logo a imagem de alguns projetos do castanho foram mostradas. Uma delas era uma luva grossa feita de metal.

\- suspeitamos que, de alguma maneira, o doutor Daehler tenha colocado as mãos no DNA do Stiles e esteja clonando ele – disse Alan e Malia e Kira puderam ouvir uma espécie de rosnado escapar dos lábios do homem abaixado a sua frente.

\- e o que quer que façamos? – perguntou Peter encarando a dupla a sua frente.

\- estamos montando uma espécie de força tarefa contra esses clones. Somos responsáveis por localizar eles e os deter – explicou Alexander aparecendo ao lado de Melissa e de Alan.

\- mas se eles são clones do Stiles, eles não deveriam, sei lá. Ter alguma lembrança do que ocorreu no passado? – perguntou Corey encarando os três parados na frente do telão.

\- Infelizmente, parece que eles apenas se parecem e lutam como o Stiles – disse o Hale encarando Melissa.

\- o meu atraso foi causado por um deles. Pude ser a primeira a enfrentar um clone do Stiles. Foi no Canadá. Ele nem se quer sabia quem eu era. Citei outros nomes e tentei conversar com ele, mas ao que parece, eles foram criados para destruir – disse a mulher encarando Derek, pois sabia que o mesmo iria se manifestar assim que terminasse.

\- ele reagiu a algum deles? – perguntou o moreno encarando a mulher com seriedade, mas a dor em seus solhos era visível a qualquer um.

\- não. Citei Isaac, Erica, Peter... o seu nome. Mas tudo o que ele fazia era me encarar confuso, antes de voltar a destruir tudo – disse a mulher vendo o moreno abaixar a cabeça.

\- eu sei que parece loucura, filho. Mas precisamos de você. Se um deles ver você, pode ser que crie um colapso em suas mentes, que de alguma maneira podem se conectar a mente de Stiles, segundo as anotações do doutor Daehler – disse Alexander encarando o filho com esperanças.

\- você sabia disso? – perguntou Talia surpresa.

\- eu também não gosto disso, Talia. Eu queria mesmo afastar Derek disso, mas as coisas saíram de controle. Precisamos do maior número de pessoas possível nessa divisão. E se o Derek puder, de algum modo, convencer algum clone a ficar ao nosso lado, podemos ficar mais fortes ainda – argumentou Alexander encarando a mulher, que estreitou o olhar em sua direção. Quando Talia iria se manifestar, Derek cortou a mãe.

\- eu aceito – diz o moreno ainda de cabeça baixa.

\- mas filho... – Talia tentou argumentar.

\- Se houver uma maneira disso tudo acabar rápido, eu quero fazer dessa maneira – disse o moreno ainda cabisbaixo.

\- tem certeza de que quer se envolver nisso? – perguntou Peter encarando o sobrinho com preocupação. Coisa rara, considerando que era Peter.

\- sim. Eles não são ele. Não tenho razão para me esconder. Estão manchando a imagem dele, e eu quero que paguem por isso – disse o moreno cerrando os punhos com força.

Depois da reunião, todos foram dispensados. Grande parte se uniu a causa, a outra negou, com receio que alguns dos clones consigam trazer o Nogitsune de volta a vida. Agora, Derek caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Já era tarde, mas ele não estava ligando. Ele precisava pensar. Essa história de clones e Stiles’s espalhados pelo mundo destruindo tudo e espalhando o caos estava bagunçando a sua mente. Ele precisava organizar tudo. Ele se sentia tão confuso. Seu peito parecia martelar mais ainda pelo castanho ao saber do que estavam fazendo com sua imagem, a sua história.

Foi pensando nisso que Derek resolveu aceitar a proposta de se unir as forças armadas e caçar essas cópias baratas de seu falecido namorado. O moreno estava caminhando por uma rua deserta com apenas as luzes dos postes iluminando o caminho, enquanto ouvia músicas dos N.S.IES nos fones de ouvido. Fora uma mania que ele adquiriu logo cedo. Era a única maneira de ele se sentir próximo do castanho. A voz de Stiles cantando em seus ouvidos lhe aquecia o peito. Agora ele escutava uma música que o castanho gravara com uma outra cantora de mais ou menos a sua idade, para uma novela adolescente antiga.

Ele achava a música divertida. O toque fofinho e animado deixava a música um pouco infantil, mas não deixava de ser boa. Derek se perguntava o que diria a Jennifer quando contasse para a mulher que havia se alistado em uma divisão da segurança nacional para caçar clones de seu namorado falecido pelo mundo. Jennifer era muito ciumenta. Ainda mais quando o assunto era Stiles. Ela batia o pé dizendo para que Derek esquecesse o rapaz e seguisse a sua vida.

E foi ao som de Childish War que Derek sentiu uma sensação estranha. Ele se sentia observado. Mas a questão é: quem diabos estaria lhe observando às 2 da manhã em uma rua deserta? O moreno parou de caminhar e se concentrou. Ele pôde ouvir passos, que logo pararam. Derek permaneceu de costas para os perseguidores, parado e logo ele pôde ouvir passos rápidos começarem a se aproximar. Eram duas pessoas. Quando as duas estavam bem próximas a si, Derek se virou. O seu punho já estava cerrado. Aquele não era um bom momento para decidirem atacar a si. Ele estava mesmo precisando aliviar o estresse de alguma forma. Mas toda a força que ele acumulava no punho fora dispersada quando ele encarou os agressores.

Ambos usavam roupas pretas. Um era um castanho, de olhos da cor de mel. A imagem perfeita de Stiles... ou quase. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais compridos e tinham uns cachinhos nas pontas. As sardas em seu rosto eram mais escuras do que as do Stiles que Derek conheceu no passado. O castanho tentara lhe golpear com a palma da mão, mas Derek desviou. O moreno encarou o castanho, surpreso por dar de cara com um dos clones de Stiles tão rápido. Mas a sua surpresa aumentou ao ver quem era a segunda pessoa a lhe atacar. Jennifer aparecera em sua frente com os punhos cerrados apontando para si. A mulher tentara acertar a lateral do rosto de Derek com as costas de uma das mãos, mas o Hale colocara os braços na frente do golpe, impedindo o mesmo. Mas, mesmo bloqueando o ataque, Derek sentiu os pés deslizarem pelo chão.

\- Jennifer?! – perguntou o moreno encarando a mulher se afastar rapidamente.

Logo Stiles apareceu no campo de visão de Derek. O castanho tentara golpear o peito do moreno com o cotovelo, mas Derek foi mais rápido e desviou o golpe com a palma da mão esquerda. O moreno de olhos claros aproveitou a posição do castanho e o fato de os músculos do mesmo estarem firmes devido ao ataque, para passar o braço esquerdo pelo braço de Stiles, girando o próprio corpo no processo, e se curvar para frente, fazendo com que o corpo de Stiles girasse no ar e caísse de costas no chão.

Derek ergueu o pé e se preparou para esmagar o tórax de Stiles, fazendo com que os ossos do clone perfurassem os órgãos vitais do castanho. Mas assim que os olhos verdes se encontraram com a imensidão âmbar dos olhos do clone, o corpo de Derek paralisou. Ele não conseguia fazer. Ele se parecia tanto com Stiles... Derek não conseguiria matar o castanho abaixo de si. O lobisomem abaixou o pé calmamente e ergueu a mão para o castanho, que lhe encarou confuso. Quando Stiles iria lhe dar a mão, Jennifer avançou com fúria contra Derek, acertando uma voadora nas costas do homem com o qual se casou. O Hale cambaleou um pouco, antes de cair depois do corpo de Stiles.

\- você não está aqui para fazer amizade, garoto – disse a mulher e o castanho se ergueu, limpando as próprias roupas.

\- eu sei, Jennet – disse o castanho se posicionando para lutar contra o moreno, que já se erguia.

\- é Jennifer, seu idiota – disse a mulher acertando um soco na cabeça do castanho.

\- o que está fazendo, Jennifer? Você sabia dos clones de Stiles? Você trabalha com o doutor Daehler? – perguntou o moreno encarando a sua mulher, aliás, ex-mulher, porque Derek não iria deixar isso barato.

\- eu não queria nada disso, Derek. O plano era te destruir desde o começo. Mas eu acabei me envolvendo com você. Eu desisti de te matar, mas depois de ver que, mesmo depois de morto, o Stiles não sai de sua cabeça e que eu nunca seria como ele, decidi voltar ao plano original – disse a mulher ajustando vestido preto ao se corpo.

\- então você foi contratada para me matar?! – questionou o moreno encarando a mulher sorrir.

\- pois é. Alguém lhe quer morto – disse a castanha cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- sem papo, Jennet. Viemos aqui para matar ele ou não? – perguntou o castanho encarando a mulher que tentara lhe golpear novamente.

\- É JENNIFER – gritou a mulher.

Stiles gargalhou desviando das tentativas de ataque da loira.

\- eu sei que é Jennifer, sua louca – falou o castanho desviando da mulher e correndo na direção de Derek.

\- Stiles, você não se lembra de mim? – perguntou o moreno quando o castanho se aproximou. Stiles tentou golpear Derek, mas errou o alvo quando o moreno saltou para o lado, fugindo do ataque do castanho.

\- você me conhece? – indagou o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar tristonho.

\- Stiles, sou eu, Derek, Lembra? – inquiriu o moreno vendo o castanho fazer uma expressão pensativa.

\- não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja – respondeu o rapaz dando de ombros e avançando contra Derek novamente. Stiles tentou socar Derek, mas o Hale segurou o punho do castanho, o rapaz tentou o outro, mas fora segurado também.

\- A gente namorou há dois anos, lembra? – perguntou o moreno antes de receber um soco no rosto vindo de Jennifer e Stiles puxou as suas mãos com força, o erguendo no chão. O castanho jogou as mãos para trás e Derek voou por cima de si, caindo de costas a uma boa distância.

\- eu nunca namorei ninguém. Eu passei dez anos em coma devido a um acidente de carro – disse o castanho avançando contra o moreno, que se erguia.

\- ele não sabe quem é você, Derek! E nunca saberá. E eu planejo fazer o mesmo com você. Eu vou te recriar. Recriar de um modo que você só ame a mim – disse a mulher avançando contra o moreno ao lado do castanho.

\- então é isso – disse o moreno já em pé – vocês mexeram na cabeça deles – disse o moreno se virando e se preparando para receber o ataque dos dois castanhos.

\- do que ele está falando? – perguntou Stiles tentando socar o moreno, mas Derek segurou o seu pulso e o girou, fazendo o castanho cair de costas no chão novamente.

\- você não vai conseguir atacar Stiles, então só preciso te matar enquanto você tenta não matar o Stiles – disse a mulher saltando e deixando o corpo deitado no ar.

Jennifer começou a girar rapidamente, enquanto chutava o ar, tentando acertar o Hale. A mulher movia os pés com tanta agilidade, que parecia que ela tinha vários embaixo do vestido. Derek se abaixou, desviando do ataque da Blake, que passou por si, ainda girando. Stiles aproveitou que Derek se deitou sobre si, para escapar do ataque de Jennifer, e envolveu o corpo musculoso do moreno num abraço apertado, o prendendo ali.

\- não sei do que você está falando. Mas eles te querem morto, então assim o farei – disse o castanho e Derek rosnou, tentando se soltar do abraço do rapaz.

\- me solta, Stiles - pediu o moreno rosnando para o castanho, que pareceu não se amedrontar com o som emitido pelo lobo. Jennifer aterrissou um pouco distante dos dois e se voltou para a cena. O ciúmes lhe subiu à cabeça. A castanha correu na direção dos dois homens.

\- agora você morre – falou a mulher saltando e se preparando para cair sobre o peito de Derek com os saltos de seus sapatos, os quais eram bastante finos e afiados.

\- você não me deixou escolha, Stiles – disse o moreno golpeando o castanho com a nuca, o que foi o suficiente para deixar o castanho tonto.

O lobo se desprendeu dos braços que lhe lembravam os braços com os quais sonhara todas as noites e rolou para o lado, se levantando rapidamente. Stiles se recuperou a tempo de rolar para o lado e desviar dos saltos de Jennifer, que quase perfuraram o asfalto da rua. Os dois castanhos se viraram para o moreno e avançaram em conjunto novamente. As mãos de Stiles se incendiaram e Jennifer se preparava para saltar. A mão de Derek brilhou e o mesmo serrou o punho.

\- você acha que eu não mataria esse Stiles, só por ele me lembrar do meu Stiles? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo. O ódio cresceu mais ainda em Jennifer

\- Eu vou te matar – a mulher rangeu os dentes e Stiles se preparou para enfiar a mão no peito de Derek.

\- acontece que esse não é o meu Stiles – disse o moreno socando o chão com força.

Assim que Stiles e Jennifer iriam golpear o moreno, uma enorme chama subiu do solo diante de Derek, envolvendo os dois castanhos. A pequena explosão criada jogou os dois para trás. Stiles caiu em pé, sua roupa e cabelo estavam em chamas. O rapaz apenas ergueu a cabeça para o alto e fechou os punhos. Uma chama esverdeada, igual à que estava em suas mãos, surgiu do solo e lhe envolveu em um cilindro enorme de fogo que não durou nem dois segundos. Assim que o fogo verde se foi, a imagem de Stiles apareceu. Ele estava em pé com suas roupas queimadas e seus cabelos chamuscados. Já Jennifer, a mulher girou rapidamente, apagando as chamas que lhe tomavam o corpo.

\- quando aprendeu a dominar o fogo? – perguntou a mulher encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, que encarava a dupla com seriedade.

\- há um ano, eu descobri que por causa de meu pai, eu também conseguia usar o fogo – disse o moreno cerrando o punho e sua mão começou a brilhar. O moreno estalou os dedos e uma chama surgiu na ponta do indicador.

\- ótimo. Alguém a minha altura – disse o castanho jogando a mão direita para o lado esquerdo e uma lâmina de fogo voou na direção do Hale.

Derek repetiu o movimento, mas apontando para o chão. Um pequeno pilar de fogo surgiu e começou a avançar contra Stiles. Quando a chama vermelha do Hale colidiu com a chama verde do castanho, as duas se consumiram no local, criando uma pequenina explosão de chamas. Aquilo serviu como um sinal para que os homens avançassem. Stiles correu na direção de Derek com as mãos em chamas, já Derek, avançava contra o castanho utilizando apenas as garras. Stiles socava o Hale, que bloqueava todos os ataques com as palmas das mãos.

Derek sentia o ardor crescer em suas mãos, devido as chamas do castanho. O Hale tivera várias oportunidades de acertar Stiles, mas ele as deixava passar. Por mais que tenha dito a Jennifer que aquele não era Stiles, ele não conseguia atacar o rapaz a sua frente. Ele é parecido demais com Stiles, mesmo havendo algumas poucas diferenças, como por exemplo o cabelo e as chamas do rapaz. Mesmo assim, Derek não conseguia atacar o outro com o intuito real de ferir. E era por isso que estava começando a perder.

Stiles estava começando a analisar melhor os seus movimentos. O clone já conseguia calcular a velocidade das reações de Derek, por isso estava começando a conseguir quebrar a defesa do moreno aos poucos. Derek tentou segurar um soco do clone, mas o punho do mesmo desviou da palma da mão de Derek, passando por cima do braço do moreno e acertando o ombro do Hale. Derek saltou para trás, se afastando do castanho, aproveitando para encarar o ombro, vendo suas vestes queimarem, mas logo as chamas se apagaram. Quando o moreno iria disparar uma rajada de fogo no castanho, Derek sentiu duas pernas lhe envolverem o pescoço.

\- até o seu renascimento, Derek – disse Jennifer jogando o torso para trás, apoiando o seu peso nas palmas das mãos contra o solo.

Derek sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado pelo pescoço para cima, antes de ver tudo girar. O moreno de olhos claros já havia visto a mulher dar aquele golpe. Jennifer pretendia lhe soltar no ar, antes de se posicionar de joelhos acima do seu peito. O moreno sentiu o alívio no pescoço, antes de sentir algo em contato com o seu torso enquanto via o mundo parar de girar. O Hale não esperou nem mais um segundo, agarrou o joelho de Jennifer e girou o corpo no ar, colocando a mulher abaixo de si. Jennifer tentou se libertar, mas era tarde. O impacto contra o chão fizera a mulher soltar um grito mudo, enquanto cuspia sangue.

Derek se levantou rapidamente, se afastando de Jennifer. O moreno escutou uma gargalhada e encarou o clone de seu amado, vendo o castanho de cabelos encaracolados com a mão coberta por chamas, encarando Jennifer rastejar no chão. O Hale encarou o castanho caminhar até a mulher e se abaixar diante dela. Jennifer se virou, respirando pesado, enquanto encarava o clone acima de si lhe fitar com um sorriso traquino nos lábios.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? Mate ele – rosnou a mulher enquanto o sangue escorria de seus lábios.

Derek temia que Jennifer morresse. Não por ainda nutrir algum sentimento pela mulher. Não, nada disso, os seus sentimentos por Jennifer, os quais nunca foram páreos para os seus sentimentos por Stiles, morreram quando descobriu que a mulher estava envolvida com esse escândalo dos clones de Stiles atacando o mundo. Mas Derek precisava de Jennifer viva. Ela poderia ter informações úteis para a investigação. Se ela soubesse onde o doutor Daehler está escondido, isso poderia facilitar tudo em sua vida. E talvez... talvez houvesse um jeito de trazer o seu castanho de volta.

\- eu não. Ver você apanhando está sendo muito divertido. Você não é a líder? Resolva esse problema você mesma – disse o castanho vendo a mulher ranger os dentes para si.

\- você sabe que será destruído se não fizer o que lhe foi ordenado, não é? – perguntou a mulher vendo os olhos do castanho se arregalarem e o humor do mesmo sumir – isso mesmo. Se não fizer o que mandarem, vão fazer o mesmo que fizeram com todos os outros que apresentaram falhas – disse a mulher e Stiles abaixou o olhar se levantando.

\- só dessa vez – disse o rapaz avançando contra o moreno com velocidade.

\- do que ela está falando? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho voltar a tentar distribuir socos.

\- eu não lhe devo satisfações. Só morra de uma vez – disse o rapaz se abaixando.

O castanho saltou, girando o corpo para atingir o queixo de Derek com os calcanhares, mas de seus calcanhares uma chama verde surgiu, envolvendo os pés do castanho. O moreno cruzou os braços, bloqueando o golpe. Derek sentiu a potência do golpe do castanho quando os calcanhares de Stiles atingiram os seus braços. O Hale sentiu como se seus braços tivessem sido quebrados. A dor era grande e somada a ardência do local golpeado se tornava quase enlouquecedora. Derek rugia de dor, enquanto deixava os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Ele temia mexer os membros e se dar conta de que estavam quebrados de verdade.

\- você sabe que é um clone? – perguntou o moreno quando o castanho iria lhe socar o peito com força.

Stiles arregalou os olhos e seu corpo retesou. Ele encarava o moreno a sua frente com surpresa. Como ele sabe que eu não sou ele? Se perguntava o castanho encarando os olhos verdes do moreno a sua frente. Stiles se perdeu no imenso verde, enquanto era levado por seus pensamentos. Derek e o clone se encaravam perdidos em pensamentos. O Hale se perguntava o que de fato estava ocorrendo, enquanto o castanho se perguntava sobre o moreno. Eram tantas dúvidas que lhe surgiram a cabeça, que ele nem viu quando Jennifer surgiu atrás de Derek e puxou o cabelo do moreno com força, jogando Derek no chão.

Derek se recuperou do golpe da mulher e a encarou surpreso. Jennifer se preparava para lhe pisar o pescoço, quando o moreno girou as pernas no ar, fazendo o seu corpo girar no chão. Uma das pernas de Derek bateu no rosto da Blake com força, fazendo a mulher cair. O moreno notou que seus braços já doíam menos e os utilizou para se erguer do solo em um salto. Ele encarou Jennifer avançar em si mais uma vez, agora com os punhos cerrados. Derek pôde ver que em uma das mãos de Jennifer haviam fios de cabelos pretos. E como um flash de memória, as palavras da mulher vieram em sua mente.

“Eu planejo fazer o mesmo com você. Eu vou te recriar. Recriar de um modo que você só ame a mim”

Agora tudo estava se encaixando. Jennifer queria lhe clonar. Queria lhe fazer uma lavagem cerebral de modo que esquecesse de todos que amava, que se esquecesse de Stiles... Ela queria lhe “Recriar”. Então era isso que estavam fazendo com Stiles. Eles queriam que o Stiles que quisesse ressuscitar o pai voltasse? Seria esse o objetivo deles com tantos clones. Estariam usando vários Stiles para criara um exército de garotos demônios com o pai como líder? Derek não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Jennifer se colocou sobre um pé só, enquanto com o outro ela tentava chutar Derek repetidas vezes.

\- morra, desgraçado – disse a mulher ao efetuar o golpe. Derek rolou para o lado, antes de lançar uma rajada de fogo contra Jennifer, acertando a mão da mulher, queimando não só a mesma como os fios de cabelos pretos que ali estavam.

\- Jennifer, volte para a base. Eu cuido dele – disse o castanho avançando contra Derek, com os olhos vermelhos.

\- Stiles, o que está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno encarando o homem de cabelos castanhos tentar repetir o golpe com os calcanhares em si, mas ele deu uma cambalhota para trás, se esquivando

\- o que esperava que ele fizesse? Lhe reconhecesse e voltasse para você? – inquiriu Jennifer encarando o Hale com desprezo. – Ele é feito de pura raiva, Derek. Todos os sentimentos ruins que foram guardados por seu Stiles por muito tempo, são liberados por ele. E esses sentimentos não têm fim. Ele nasceu para destruir – disse a mulher virando as costas e começando a correr.

Derek ficou tão preocupado em se esquivar dos golpes de Stiles e em entender o que Jennifer falava, que nem viu para onde a mulher correu. Ele acertou em uma rasteira em Stiles, mas quando pensou ter derrubado o castanho, o clone apoia uma das mãos no chão e acerta o peito do pé no queixo de Derek. O moreno se recuperou e avançou contra o castanho com agilidade. Quando o moreno iria golpear o castanho com um soco, Stiles lhe acertou o peito com o joelho, Derek sentiu uma pequena corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo. O castanho lhe golpeou novamente com o outro joelho, e novamente Derek sentiu uma pequena corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo. Stiles girou no chão, arrastando o pé o chão, o atrito do pé do clone contra o solo criou uma corrente elétrica que fora se intensificando até o momento em que Stiles girou o corpo para trás em um mortal, acertando o peito do pé no queixo de Derek.

O moreno viu quando várias correntes elétricas saíram do solo em busca do pé de Stiles, mas ao invés disso, o que elas encontraram fora o corpo do moreno, o eletrocutando. Derek sentiu todos os seus músculos se contraírem com o choque que levara. Ele voltou o seu olhar para o castanho, surpreso. Olhando o adversário cair em pé, de costas para si, fez com que a sua mente criasse a imagem perfeita de Erica Reyes contornando o corpo do castanho. Aquele golpe... Ele se lembrava dele. Erica o utilizara em sua irmã Cora repetidas vezes, antes de cortar um pedaço do mindinho da morena com um raio criado com seus dedos.

\- você... pode usar as habilidades deles? – perguntou Derek perplexo, encarando o castanho se virar para si.

\- deles quem? – questionou o castanho sorrindo de lado antes avançar contra Derek com os punhos em chamas.

\- Isaac e Erica. Você não se lembra deles? – indagou o Hale cerrando o punho e socando o chão com o mesmo, criando uma barreira de fogo momentânea. Mas Derek não esperava que Stiles saltasse, e girasse no ar, as chamas de seus punhos cresceram e o envolveram. O castanho atravessou o fogo de Derek facilmente, antes de apoiar um dos pés nas costas do moreno e saltar, empurrando Derek contra o solo.

\- eu não sei quem são esses. Mas se eles sabem fazer isso, com toda a certeza será divertido mata-los – disse se virando contra Derek e girando no ar. O castanho girava o corpo rapidamente e de suas mãos várias lâminas de fogo se dirigiram contra Derek, que deu uma série de cambalhotas para trás, desviando das mesmas.

\- você quer mata-los?! Eles são seus irmãos – argumentou o Hale vendo o castanho aterrissar em segurança e lhe sorrir divertido.

\- então será mais divertido ainda – disse o castanho girando uma das mãos na frente do corpo e uma esfera de fogo verde surgiu ali, lembrava muito uma daquelas bolas de pilates.

O castanho erguia a esfera verde, quente e brilhante com a ponta dos dedos, antes de lançar a mesma contra o moreno, vendo ela avançar um pouco devagar, em sua opinião. Derek abaixou o olhar e cerrou os punhos. No fundo ele tinha razão. Aquele não era Stiles, nem se parecia com Stiles. Era só mais um projeto desgraçado da humanidade. Era tudo culpa do doutor Daehler. A dor que sentia no peito, a dor causada a outras pessoas, a dor que Stiles deveria estar sentindo ao ter a sua reputação manchada desta forma. Era tudo culpa de um cientista maluco.

Derek odiava aquilo. Odiava aquele homem. Odiava aqueles clones. Ele tinha que acabar com aquilo. Ele tinha que dar paz ao amor de sua vida. E era isso o que ele faria: daria a Stiles o descanso e salvaria a reputação do mesmo. Derek cerrou o punho e sua mão começou a brilhar. O clone de Stiles encarava a cena um pouco confuso. Ele atacara o homem e o mesmo nem se quer se movia. Queria ele uma morte rápida? Pois se fosse isso, aquela esfera de fogo lhe daria a morte com certeza, mas não seria rápida.

\- não vai fugir? Isso é letal – inquirou o castanho apontando para a esfera que já se aproximava de Derek.

\- eu vou... – disse o moreno rangendo os dentes. Ele tentava controlar a sua raiva.

\- pois então anda logo. Não tenho a noite toda – disse o castanho antes de Derek se abaixar e tocar o chão com a mão que brilhava.

-... matar você – completou o moreno e embaixo da esfera verde, uma chama vermelha surgiu.

O fogo de Derek se elevou até a altura de um prédio, empurrando a esfera lançada por Stiles consigo. Quando as duas chamas atingiram os céus, elas explodiram, criando uma espécie de show piromaníaco. O clone se viu fascinado, não só pela altura que a chama de Derek atingiu, como também pela explosão e show de luzes acima de si. Quando se dera conta de que estava em uma luta, o castanho olhou para frente, apenas para encarar a mão do moreno de olhos verdes estendida em sua direção, com as garras apontando firmemente para si.

Derek acertou o pescoço do castanho com força, as suas garras penetraram a carne do clone, rasgando-a com facilidade, até atingir os ossos da coluna do castanho separando os mesmos antes de continuar a rasgar a carne até separar completamente a cabeça do corpo. A cabeça de Stiles voou até um poste próximo e atingiu o mesmo, criando o som de algo duro atingindo o ferro do mesmo. O Hale ficou parado, apenas encarando o nada, até que começou a chover. Derek despertou de seus devaneios com a água da chuva lhe lavando o corpo coberto de manchas pretas e machucados. Ao olhar para a própria mão, o moreno arregalou os olhos.

Sua mão estava coberta de sangue, a calçada ao lado de seu pé também estava coberta de sangue. A poça daquele líquido vermelho quente começava a crescer ao seu lado, assustando Derek mais ainda. Ele havia matado Stiles. Deus, ele havia matado Stiles. Por mais que sua mente dissesse que aquele não era Stiles, o seu corpo tremia ao olhar o corpo pálido e decapitado, com algumas sardas caído ao seu lado. O show de luzes no céu já havia acabado, mas ele não havia trago somente a chuva com a sua partida.

Com a explosão de fogo no céu acima de si, muitas pessoas que ainda estavam acordadas, viram o que ocorria. Nova Iorque era a cidade que nunca dormia. Não demorou para que as pessoas começassem a aparecer ali. Algumas começaram a gritar ao ver o corpo decapitado. Outras trataram de puxar seus celulares para fotografar e filmar, mas não obtiveram muito êxito, já que a polícia chegou quase que instantaneamente ao local. Eles cobriram o corpo com uma lona, tentando preservar a cena do crime. Derek fora algemado por alguns policias, mas o moreno insistia em quebrar as mesmas. Ele estava irritado, chateado, abalado. Ele havia matado Stiles.

Quando a divisão responsável por tomar o controle do caso “Stiles” chegou, eles trataram de liberar o moreno de olhos claros, que ainda se mostrava visivelmente abalado. Derek contou tudo o que sabia. Desde o momento em que for atacado, até quando cortou a cabeça de Stiles fora com as suas garras. Sua família ficou surpresa com o envolvimento de Jennifer naquilo tudo, e logo trataram de fazer uma busca pela mulher nas redondezas. Derek disse que ela estava debilitada, portanto não poderia ter ido muito longe. Mas não acharam nenhum sinal de Jennifer.

Agora

Jackson se encontrava deitado sobre Lydia, enquanto sugava o pescoço da garota, intercalando o ato com alguns gemidos que soltava quando ficava impossível de os segurar. Estar no interior de Lydia era tão bom. A ruiva lhe puxava os cabelos loiros com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra puxava uma das nádegas do homem para o lado, deixando o caminho mais acessível para o castanho que se encontrava atrás do loiro, estocando no mesmo com força. Jackson estocou com um pouco mais de força, indicando que estava quase lá, mas os gemidos altos de Lydia indicavam que ela chegaria primeiro. A ruiva deu um tapa estalado na bunda do loiro que sem encontrava deitado entre suas pernas, enquanto gemia alto e chegava ao orgasmo.

Jackson continuou estocando na ruiva por um tempo, antes de se retirar da mesma e apenas ficar ali, deitado, gemendo no pescoço da garota, enquanto o castanho atrás de si continuava a lhe penetrar com força e velocidade. O loiro levou uma das mãos para o seu membro e começar a se masturbar, tentando seguir o ritmo veloz do homem atrás de si. Quando atingiu o seu orgasmo, sentiu o membro do homem pulsar em seu interior e algo quente e viscoso ser derramado em si. Aquela era uma sensação que o Whittemore adorava sentir. O loiro permaneceu ali, enquanto o castanho se retirava do seu interior e se sentava na cama.

O loiro e a ruiva começaram a trocar beijos e carícias, antes de virarem o olhar para o homem de cabelos castanhos. Eles ainda se perguntavam como aquilo ocorreu. Quer dizer, desde sempre foram apenas eles dois. Jackson e Lydia contra o mundo. Tiveram que aprender na marra a se virar. Desde cedo eles aprendiam no duro o que era a vida. Dois órfãos que nunca tiveram ninguém, crescidos nas ruas. Tudo o que eles podiam fazer para sobreviver era roubar e fugir, além de se protegerem.

O castanho se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. Jackson rolou para o lado, saindo de cima de Lydia, mas continuou com uma das pernas sobre o corpo da ruiva. Eles gostavam daquele homem jovem, embora tivesse uma barba delineando o seu rosto. Estranhamente, Matthew Daehler havia lhe chamado a atenção. Eles aprenderam a lutar nas ruas, dependendo disso para se defender dos homens que tentavam colocar as mãos em si. Mas Matthew fora a primeira pessoa que os tratou como gente, realmente. O outros os viam apenas como cachorros de rua, ou como garotos de programa.

Quando foram apresentados ao homem de cabelos castanhos que vestia um jaleco impecável, logo sentiram um temor percorrer suas espinhas, mas quando Matt lhes lançou um sorriso simples e lhes ofereceu um banho em uma das instalações do local, eles sentiram que ele era diferente. No entanto, nunca imaginaram que acabariam se envolvendo amorosa e sexualmente com o doutor. Matt vestiu o jaleco branco que estava jogado em qualquer canto do quarto e tratou de ajustar as mangas aos pulsos. Ele olhou para o casal deitado na cama e lhes lançou um sorriso carinhoso.

\- não pode ficar mais um pouco? – perguntou Jackson estendendo a mão para o mais novo, vedo o mesmo levar a mão até os seus dedos e os acariciar entre os dele.

\- sabe que não posso. Tenho que ficar atento para quando eles acordarem – disse o castanho encarando o loiro fazer uma cara de contentamento.

\- você não tem um sistema de alarme para quando isso acontece? – perguntou Lydia encarando o castanho lhe fitar.

\- sim, mas eu tenho que programar tudo com antecedência. Se eles acordarem dentro das câmaras podem tentar se soltar dos cabos e acabar morrendo antes mesmo de saírem – disse o castanho levando uma de suas mãos a face da ruiva.

\- então vai rápido e volta em tempo da terceira rodada – disse o loiro apertando a ruiva em um abraço acolhedor enquanto causava gargalhadas nos outros dois.

\- eu vou tentar – disse o castanho e sua expressão ficou séria.

\- o que houve? – perguntou a ruiva notando a expressão do castanho.

\- um deles está despertando. Eu tenho que ir – disse o castanho caminhando até uma porta de metal e apertando um botão que havia ali. Logo a porta se dividiu ao meio e deslizou para dentro da parede. O castanho sumiu no corredor e o loiro se acomodou no corpo da ruiva.

\- sabe, eu estava pensando – disse o homem chamando a atenção da mulher.

\- em que? – perguntou começando a acariciar as madeixas loiras do companheiro.

\- como uma base tão sofisticada, não tem um androide que sirva comida – disse Jackson causando risos em Lydia, que encarou uma tela acoplada a parede que fora programada para representar a cidade de Yellow Knife, Canadá.

\- você é uma figura, amor – disse a loira e logo os dois adormeceram encarando a tela na parede do outro lado do quarto.

Enquanto isso, o castanho caminhava pelos corredores daquele lugar, encarando o caminho com determinação. Ele passava por algumas portas e poucos empregados, vendo os mesmos desviarem de seu caminho. Ele alcançou um elevador e adentrou o mesmo. Apertou o botão vermelho com um triângulo no centro. O elevador começou a subir rapidamente, mas não demorou a reduzir a velocidade e logo parar. As portas se abriram, revelando um enorme corredor de portas, com uma porta enorme do outro lado. Ele caminhou por entre as portas, nem se quer procurando encarar alguma delas. O castanho apertou um botão na parede e a enorme porta se abriu, revelando um enorme laboratório. Mas um laboratório com aspecto de filme de terror.

A iluminação era verde devido ao líquido que era contido naquele corredor de câmaras de vidro, as quais continham corpos posicionados em posição fetal ligados a vários fios e cabos. Vários cabos se estendiam sobre o teto e muitos monitores espalhados pelo local. Algumas prateleiras com frascos e livros contidos ali estavam espalhadas por entre as câmaras. Matt encarou o local, procurando por alguma câmara em que um dos indivíduos ali contidos, mas não encontrou nenhum com facilidade. Ele identificou uma forma humanoide do outro lado do laboratório, mexendo em um dos computadores, fazendo com que o som do teclado ecoasse pelo local. O doutor se aproximou do computador e encarou a forma humanoide tomar a imagem de algo metálico, com várias linhas presentes no corpo. O ser metálico continuava a teclar no computador, parecendo não notar o doutor ali.

\- J’9, o que está fazendo? – perguntou o homem vendo o androide teclar mais um pouco e logo se virar para si.

\- imaginei que gostaria de remover o experimento da câmara o senhor mesmo, portanto tomei a liberdade de dar uma quantidade pequena de sedativo para que o senhor chegasse a tempo do seu encontro romântico – disse o androide com uma voz de mulher, não uma voz robótica como se imaginaria que teria.

\- ah, obrigado. Pelo visto o novo sistema operacional deu certo. Sua voz se parece e muito com a de um humano – disse o castanho caminhando até o computador, onde J’9 lhe dera espaço para trabalhar.

\- sim, deu certo. Porém ainda tenho dificuldades em acessar o satélite militar, senhor – disse a “mulher”, encarando o homem lhe fitar, pensativo.

\- creio que poderei resolver isso em breve. Por favor, apenas aguarde. Em breve você será tão perfeita que ninguém conseguira achar uma diferença entre você e um humano normal – disse o doutor sorrindo para o androide, que se virou para encarar a câmara onde era possível ver um castanho se contorcendo.

Ele esticava as pernas minimamente, antes de retraí-las. Ele movia o pescoço minimamente, antes de mover os dedos das mãos. Ela encarou o clone se mover, indicando que o efeito do sedativo estava passando. Logo o som do teclado sendo dedilhado ecoou pelo local e, embaixo da câmara onde se encontrava o ser de cabelos castanhos, J’9 ouviu o som de engrenagens trabalhando em conjunto com um motor e não demorou para que um enorme cilindro saísse da parede. Matthe apertou um botão e logo o líquido verde que se encontrava na câmara começou a ser sugado pelo chão da mesma. Quando a câmara ficou vazia. Matthew apertou outro botão e logo o chão da câmara de abriu e os cabos começaram a se desprender do corpo do castanho.

\- rápido, J’9. Me traga um roupão – disse o castanho correndo até a lateral do cilindro que saiu da parede abaixo da câmara.

O androide correu até uma parte do laboratório, enquanto que Matthew encarar os últimos cabos se desprenderem e o castanho abrir os olhos, antes de seu corpo cair pelo chão da câmara e sair ao lado dentro do cilindro que se encontrava ao seu lado. O doutor tocou o corpo molhado do castanho, que começava ase mover, enquanto o encarava. J’9 entregou o roupão ao doutor, que tratou de cobrir o castanho com os olhos da cor âmbar. O seu cabelo era um pouco encaracolado e mais claro do que o do doutor.

\- consegue se levantar? – perguntou o homem encarando o castanho a ua frente menear em negativa.

\- devo levar ele ao quarto? – perguntou J’9 encarando o seu criador, enquanto o mesmo se afastava um pouco do castanho.

\- Sim, mais tarde o procurarei e farei análises. Embora o cabelo encaracolado já me dê muitas respostas – disse e encarou o androide se aproximar e pegar o clone nos braços. O castanho se debateu de início, mas logo relaxou ao ouvir a voz do doutor.

\- tenha calma. Ela não lhe fará mal. Ah não ser que tente algo contra mim – disse o castanho vendo o rapaz encarar o androide com desconfiança. A pele brilhosa e os olhos pretos lhe assustavam.

\- venha, vou cuidar de você – disse J’9 saindo do laboratório com o clone nos braços.

\- o que eu devo fazer com você? – perguntou o homem encarando o computador onde encontrara J’9 mais cedo.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, antes de levar uma ao topo do nariz, o apertando ali levemente. Estava mais do que claro que o seu objetivo era difícil de ser atingido. Ele encarou todos aqueles clones ali entubados. Todos confinados dentro de câmaras. O homem encarou muito bem cada um deles, sempre analisando o tipo de peculiaridade existente entre eles. Alguns tinham os cabelos curtos e lisos, outros possuíam cabelos curtos encaracolados. Já alguns possuíam grande fios, sejam eles lisos ou cacheados. Alguns tinham cabelos castanhos, mas havia os que tivessem loiros. Alguns possuíam corpos mais atléticos, outros com mais curvas, e alguns apenas magros. Mas havia muito mais peculiaridades. Alguns não possuíam sardas, outros tinham. Havia narizes variados, bochechas, queixos, tudo...

O doutor Daehler se virou para o computador e digitou algum comando. Logo a parede em frente ao doutor Daehler se abriu, revelando cinco grandes câmaras. Todas elas haviam pessoas em pé, flutuando no líquido esverdeado. O do canto era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos lisos. Ela possuía um grande buraco em sua barriga. Na câmara ao lado, se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos loiros cacheados, esta possuía o corpo inteiramente conservado. A câmara do meio revelava um rapaz de cabelos castanho curtos, algumas sardas na pele, ele tinha um corpo magro e estava completamente conservado. A câmara ao lado desta possuía um homem de cabelos loiros encaracolados e corpo atlético, também conservado. Já a câmara do canto, revelava um homem musculoso, de pele morena e cabelos pretos, ele estava em pé como os outros, com vários cabos ligados ao seu corpo conservado.

\- o que eu tenho que fazer com vocês para se combinarem perfeitamente? – questionou o homem de cabelos castanhos que trajava jaleco.

Ele encarou o monitor, revelando o nome das pessoas que ali estavam confinadas. Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake; e Derek Hale C. O homem encarou de forma fixa os cinco. Ele se lembrava de como Jennifer Blake fora parar ali dentro e com um buraco da barriga faltando. A mulher chegara numa madruga, dizendo que tinha falhado em matar Derek. O que não foi novidade, já que ele sabia que ela estava tendo um caso com o homem, até haviam se casado. Matthew quase matou a mulher, mas ela disse ter conseguido o que o homem queria. Amostras de DNA do Hale.

O doutor se animou e deixou a falha da mulher passar, mas quando ela lhe mostrou as amostras de DNA, a raiva voltou com tudo. Era apenas restos de cabelos queimados. Quando ele disse que não poderia nem se quer recriar um clone com aquilo, Jennifer enlouqueceu. A mulher tentou partir para cima do doutor, com xingamentos e ameaças. Mesmo sabendo que eram falsas ameaças, Matt tomou uma posição de defesa. Quando J’9 viu aquilo, não pensou duas vezes em enfiar as duas mãos no torso da assassina, a matando. O doutor Daehler julgou que Jennifer tinha algumas habilidades que lhe poderiam ser úteis em algum momento, por isso decidiu conservar o corpo da mulher em uma das câmeras.

Quando finalmente conseguiu guardar o corpo da mulher em uma câmara, J’9 se aproximou, dizendo ter encontrado um fio de cabelo preto e curto em ótimo estado perto de onde ela havia matada Jennifer. O doutor não demorou em tomar o fio das mãos robóticas de J’9 e iniciar o processo de clonagem o quanto antes. Demorou e muito, mas quando o clone de Derek ficou pronto, o homem tratou de o enfiar em uma das câmaras ao lado de Isaac. Agora, ele tentava um jeito de combinar o DNA daqueles cinco indivíduos em um só de um modo que conseguisse recriar perfeitamente Stiles. J’9 adentrou o lugar correndo e se aproximou do castanho. Matt a encarou surpresa. J’9 nunca corria, a não ser que algo estivesse acontecendo.

\- O que houve? – perguntou vendo a mulher lhe encarar atentamente.

\- temos um invasor, senhor – disse a mulher e Matt a encarou surpreso, no mesmo instante as luzes se apagaram.

Derek encarou o prédio de cima a baixo. Ele nem sabia o quão ansioso estava para colocar aquele lugar abaixo, literalmente. Assim que o governo pegasse as pesquisas do doutor Daehler, Derek teve permissão para explodir o prédio. Ah, ele se sentia feliz por saber que finalmente colocaria um fim em tudo aquilo. Ele carregava dois revólveres na cintura em caso de necessidade, mas o que ele queria usar mesmo eram os punhos. Por isso que ele e suas irmãs estavam usando luvas. Sua mãe e seu pai não puderam ir, ficaram na base em caso de precisarem de reforços ou ser apenas uma armadilha. O moreno ouviu um chiado em seu ouvido antes de a voz de Cora soar nele.

\- nós vamos entrar – disse a caçula no comunicador. Laura não demorou a responder e Derek foi o terceiro.

\- estamos entrando também – disse o moreno sinalizando com uma mão para que os outros avançassem.

Cada um dos três irmãos estava liderando uma equipe de invasão. A equipe de Derek entraria pela porta da frente, enquanto a equipe de Cora entraria pelos fundos e a equipe de Laura entraria por um dos andares do prédio assim que a invasão nos andares inferiores fosse percebida. Assim a equipe dela poderia reduzir os reforços da linha inimiga que enfrentaria a equipe de Cora e Derek, que assim não demorariam a dar cobertura a irmã. Alguns homens se posicionaram ao lado da porta e usaram um equipamento adequado para abrir as portas a força. O térreo estava completamente vazio. Eles caminhavam cuidadosamente, analisando todo e qualquer movimento

Corey, que se encontrava na equipe de Cora, sinalizou que iria começar a subir as escadas e os dois Hales menearam positivamente o seguindo em silêncio. Eles chegaram ao primeiro andar, encontrando o mesmo escuro e silencioso. A equipe de Cora havia conseguido cortar a energia antes de invadir o local. Corey olhou para um lado, apontando os revólveres na direção em que olhava, virou para o outro corredor, encontrando o mesmo vazio. As duas equipes avançaram, cada uma para um lado. A equipe de Derek avançou com cuidado, sempre averiguando as salas que encontrava. Ali era tudo tão desenvolvido tecnologicamente, que surpreendia a equipe ninguém ter notado nada de errado antes.

Eles avançaram mais algumas portas, encontrando algumas pessoas que dormiam tranquilamente. Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de acordá-las. Alguns agentes estavam com armas de dardos tranquilizantes que derrubariam um leão por um dia. Eles avançaram até o segundo andar, onde encontraram mais algumas pessoas dormindo. Quando eles estavam na metade do corredor, eles foram surpreendidos por uma rajada de fogo verde. Eles se esconderam onde puderam. Alguns tiveram algumas partes do corpo queimadas, mas por sorte estavam protegidos com as roupas. Derek encarou o corredor e logo as luzes se acenderam.

-O que está acontecendo? As luzes não deveriam ter sido cortadas? – perguntou um dos agentes encarando um companheiro de equipe.

\- olhe ao redor, meu amigo. Pela tecnologia que esse lugar tem, o que me surpreende foi a demora para os geradores serem ativados – disse um dos agentes se preparando para atirar. Quando Derek colocou a cabeça para fora do esconderijo ele teve a confirmação do que imaginava.

\- é um clone. Atirem para matar – avisou o Hale apertando as luvas em seus punhos.

O moreno voltou a ficar em seu esconderijo, enquanto via os flashs dos disparos e o som dos tiros serem abafados pelos silenciadores. Não demorou para que o clone fosse abatido com um tiro na testa. O comunicador no ouvido de Derek chiou novamente ele apertou o mesmo contra o seu ouvido, afim de ouvir melhor. Ele esperava boas notícias, mas as primeiras palavras de Corey já lhe cortaram a possibilidade.

\- estamos com problemas. Encontramos um clone – disse Corey e Derek podia ouvir o som de disparos, mas eram poucos considerados ao da sua equipe recentemente.

\- é só mais um Stiles, ele não pode dar problema. Acerte a cabeça e tudo se resolve – disse o Hale voltando a caminhar com cautela.

\- na verdade. É a Erica – disse o homem e Derek parou onde estava.

\- Como assim? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes e toda a equipe parou o que fazia.

\- é. Esperávamos ver um Stiles, mas achamos uma Erica. Ela está mais alta e parece ter tomado anabolizante – disse o moreno disparando contra a loira que estava maior do que si e com tantos músculos quanto o irmão de sua namorada. A loira disparava pequenas lâminas de eletricidade contra os agentes, enquanto se escondia atrás de uma parede.

\- você está de brincadeira. Clonaram a Erica também? Então isso significa que... – o moreno mal terminou a fala e logo a sua equipe começou a disparar contra algo enquanto começavam a se esconder dentro dos quartos que já haviam averiguado e sedado os ocupantes.

Derek se virou para trás e teve a imagem que retratava o seu temor. Ali estava Isaac, com os cabelos compridos e castanhos. Seu rosto estava coberto de sardas, e seu corpo possuía curvas mais femininas. O loiro sorriu antes de começar a caminhar na direção dos agentes. As balas disparadas pelos invasores acertavam o seu corpo, mas não danificavam nada a não ser a sua roupa. A cada passo dado pelo loiro, os projéteis que se fixavam ao seu corpo caíam no chão, completamente amassados pelo impacto.

\- ah, qual é? Os clones do Stiles ter as habilidades de vocês já não é o suficiente? – perguntou o moreno pegando um de seus revolveres e disparando na cabeça do loiro repetidas vezes, mas nenhum dos disparos fez efeito.

\- eu estou louco para quebrar o pescoço de alguém – disse o loiro avançando com velocidade o contra Derek, que guardou a arma na cintura novamente e correu na direção do loiro.

O Hale preparou o punho para socar o loiro, mas quando o loiro repetiu o mesmo, Derek pôde ver um brilho percorrer o corpo do loiro. Ele reconheceu aquele brilho imediatamente e desistiu de golpear o loiro. Quando Isaac tentou lhe acertar um soco o moreno se abaixou, passando pela lateral do corpo do Lahey, que se virou bruscamente para si, a tempo de ver o Hale se afastar a saltos pequenos. Isaac cerrou os punhos e iria bater com força no chão, enquanto rugia, mas antes de seus punhos atingirem o solo, um disparo foi feito e um jato sangue manchou o teto acima de si. Entre as pernas de Isaac, se encontrava Scott mirando perfeitamente no rosto do loiro. Derek se perguntava como Scott havia feito para acertar o tiro, mas a resposta veio em seguida, quando o moreno de queixo torto empurrou o corpo do loiro para trás. Isaac estava com a boca aberta e no interior dela dava para ver o buraco por onde a bala tinha saído.

\- você é duro por fora, mas por dentro é frágil – disse Scott se levantando.

Enquanto isso, Corey recarregava a sua arma, ao mesmo tempo em que Cora tentava avançar contra a loira. A Hale já estava bem perto do clone, quando o mesmo colocou a cabeça para fora. A morena nem se quer precisou de arma, avançou contra Erica abaixada e assim que chegou bem próximo a loira, ela saltou cerrando o punho e socando o queixo da loira. Erica teve o corpo erguido do solo devido a força do golpe. Cora saltou para tentar agarrar a loira pelo pescoço e jogá-la ao solo, mas a Hale se surpreendeu ao ter o seu pescoço envolvido pelas pernas de Erica. A loira girou o corpo no ar e Cora abraçou as pernas da loira, na tentativa de não ter o pescoço quebrado.

Assim que Erica largou o corpo de Cora e caiu em pé no chão, pôde ver a morena bater contra a parede e cair no chão deitada. Quando a loira tentou se aproximar da Hale, ela foi surpreendida por um chute no rosto. Era Corey, o rapaz correu desesperadamente até o clone e saltou, acertando um chute no rosto da loira antes que ela chegasse até Cora. Antes de cair, Corey acertou mais um chute no rosto do clone, ele apoiou um pé no chão e saltou novamente, erguendo o mesmo pé e acertando o queixo da loira com força, a fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás. O rapaz finalizou colocando as mãos no solo e abrindo as pernas em um ângulo de 180 graus. No fundo do corredor, um dos atiradores da equipe disparou e a bala passou por cima das pernas de Corey e acertou em cheio crânio da loira, que caiu desacordada no solo.

\- você está bem? – perguntou Corey encarando Cora que se levantava massageando o pescoço.

\- sim, eu só vou precisar de massagem no pescoço pelo resto do ano – disse a mulher vendo o namorado negar com a cabeça e sorrir, cabisbaixo. O momento fofo fora interrompido pela equipe que começou a avançar até onde estavam.

\- precisamos continuar – disse o homem encarando a namorada se levantar rapidamente. No movimento, os seios de Cora balançaram, fazendo o rapaz corar enquanto abaixava a cabeça fingindo averiguar o próprio equipamento.

\- vamos logo – disse Cora após ver que o namorado não se mexia.

Eles subiram as escadas, encontrando dois Stiles parados no final da mesma, os encarando com tédio. Os dois possuíam cabelos longos e corpos sarados demais para o cantor que já fora um dia.

\- não é por nada não. Mas se algum deles não for do mal, podemos pegar emprestado? – perguntou a Hale sorrindo e lambendo os lábios nem percebendo quando o namorado corou violentamente.

\- Cora, pode se concentrar aqui, por favor? – pediu o rapaz quando disparou contra os dois clones, que correram na direção um do outro, se dividindo na bifurcação do corredor no final da escada, cada um tomando um lado do mesmo, enquanto disparavam chamas coloridas contra os agentes.

Quando eles finalmente percorreram um terço do prédio. Laura alertou que já havia entrado no prédio. Derek e Cora responderam positivamente, enquanto cada equipe tentava lidar com o número de clones, que aumentava a cada andar percorrido. Laura, Kira e Malia saíram do quarto pelo qual entraram e analisaram o corredor com cuidado. Para a surpresa das duas, haviam clones jogados no corredor. Eles possuíam cortes e sinais de luta pelo corpo, enquanto mantinham o olhar fixo no nada. Estavam todos mortos. As três mulheres se encararam antes de entrarem em alerta total, assim como o resto da equipe. Elas seguiam para o andar de cima, percebendo que nas escadas também haviam clones mortos.

\- quem diabos está matando eles? Será que perderam o controle e começaram a lutar uns contra os outros? - perguntou Malia enquanto caminha pelo corredor com o seu salto alto e o sobretudo quase encostando em seu salto, parando logo no final do calcanhar. Kira não estava muito diferente, a única coisa que mudava era que Kira usava uma calça e Malia um short. Além de que o sobretudo de Malia era preto com branco, enquanto que o de Kira era preto com vermelho.

\- eu duvido muito – disse Laura chamando a atenção das duas.

\- por que? Os legistas disseram que todos os clones possuem a parte do cérebro que produz o sentimento de raiva muito desenvolvida, o que explica a raiva deles por tudo e todos – disse Kira encarando a Hale se abaixar entre as duas mulheres.

\- há marcas de salto aqui. Saltos grossos. Os saltos utilizados pelos clones de Erica são finos. E pelo formato, é um tamanco. Os clones da Erica usam botas – disse Laura preparando suas armas, enquanto Malia e Kira analisavam o local ao seu redor. A equipe foi subindo lentamente, enquanto percebiam que os clones mortos não paravam de surgir em seu caminho.

\- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lydia adentrando o laboratório de Matt e vendo cinco câmaras de clonagem deitadas no chão, enquanto ia o androide em forma de mulher as alinhar perfeitamente no centro do laboratório.

\- estamos sendo invadidos – respondeu o doutor de cabelos castanhos enquanto dedilhava rapidamente no computador central. Lydia não sabia o que estava havendo, mas Matt parecia bastante preocupado.

\- e daí? É só chutarmos a bunda deles – disse Jackson encarando o homem de cabelos castanhos parar de dedilhar nos botões do teclado digital e se virar para eles.

\- não é tão simples. Eles têm armas de fogo e dardos tranquilizantes – disse o castanho voltando-se para o teclado e apertando um botão.

Logo Lydia e Jackson sentiram o solo tremer e ouviram o som de engrenagens. Não demorou muito para que o local onde as câmaras estavam alinhadas, o chão se movesse para baixo, antes de se mover para cima lentamente. Era o tamanho exato das cinco câmaras. No teto, uma passagem começou a se abrir e o elevador com as câmaras desapareceu, deixando apenas a base que o sustentava e o empurrava para cima.

\- e daí? Isso nunca nos impediu antes – inquiriu o loiro encarando o castanho lhe fitar apreensivo.

\- mas eles têm companhia. Algumas muito ruins – disse o castanho começando a correr. J’9 acompanhava o seu criador a todo movimento.

\- o que faremos então? – perguntou Lydia encarando o homem vir até si.

\- nós vamos fugir. Vamos para o terraço. Um V-22 está vindo pegar os três originais. Nós vamos entrar naquela aeronave e sair daqui – respondeu o castanho começando a caminhar na direção do elevador, puxando Lydia e Jackson pela mão.

\- mas e depois? O que faremos? – perguntou a ruiva encarando o castanho lhe fitar seriamente.

\- recomeçaremos tudo lá – disse o doutor quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Os três entraram, quando J’9 colocou o pé no elevador, ela fora interrompida pelo doutor Daehler.

\- senhor? – inquiriu encarando o homem de barba.

\- eu preciso que você inicie o projeto Union – disse o castanho vendo o androide a sua frente menear positivamente, antes de dar as costas ao elevador e correr até o computador principal.

Quando as portas se fecharam, o androide cerrou os punhos antes de começar a dedilhar rapidamente os dedos mecânicos pelo teclado. J’9 sabia que se o projeto estava sendo iniciado antes do tempo determinado, era porque o doutro Daehler estava desesperado. Ela não sabia muito bem o que o seu criador temia, já que ela fora criada naquele laboratório. Um mero passatempo para o doutor Daehler. A mulher de metal finalizou o comando e logo, o local onde as câmaras de Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Jennifer e o clone de Derek guinchou, liberando gás no local onde a câmara de clonagem de Derek e Stiles se encontravam. A parede se abriu, revelando mais uma câmara. Está continha um loiro desnudo, que não se parecia em nada com nenhum dos outros clones. Ele era maior do que Isaac, tão musculoso quanto Derek, a pele clara lembrava a pele de Stiles. Os lábios lembravam os do Hale, enquanto que o nariz arrebitado lembrava muito o de Stiles.

\- está na hora de acordar, Cato – disse a androide apertando um botão verde e o rosto do loiro começou a se contorcer antes de abrir os olhos. Eles eram tão azuis.

Os três encaravam o visor que indicava o andar em que se encontravam com seriedade. Seus olhos expressavam todo o nervosismo que sentiam. O loiro e a ruiva levaram uma de suas mãos as mãos do castanho, as apertando suavemente enquanto o Daehler entrelaçava os seus dedos nos dos outros dois. Lydia encarou o castanho ao perceber que ele não media a força de seu ato. Mas ela não reclamou, por mais que seus dedos doessem. Ela temia o que poderia acontecer a eles, então queria ficar perto dos dois a todo custo. O doutor encarou o loiro e depois a ruiva, vendo os dois lhe fitarem esperançosos. Matt se virou para os dois e beijou cada um com carinho antes de apertar os seus ombros.

\- eu quero que vocês me prometam uma coisa – disse o castanho. Lydia e Jackson se encararam apreensivos antes de menearem em concordância.

\- qualquer coisa – falou o loiro apertando a mão do mais novo em seu ombro.

\- me obedeçam a qualquer custo – disse o castanho e Lydia o encarou assustada.

\- o que pretende fazer? – perguntou vendo o castanho suspirar pesado.

\- vocês estão nisso por minha culpa. Não posso deixar que nada de mal aconteça com vocês – argumentou o castanho puxando os dois para um abraço, mas Jackson o rejeitou de prontidão.

\- sem essa. Nós entramos nisso porque quisemos. Não fale como se tivesse nos forçado a alguma coisa – falou o loiro vendo o castanho lhe encarar pedinte.

\- Jakson, você disse qualquer coisa, lembra? – argumentou o doutor vendo o homem a sua frente cruzar os braços.

\- sim, mas eu quis dizer qualquer coisa que não envolva você se sacrificando por nós dois – revateu o loiro e Lydia se afastou de Matt para abraçar o loiro.

\- concordo com o Jackson. Nós dois sabemos nos defender. Não banque o herói por nós. O plano é sair daqui, certo? Então faremos isso juntos – disse a ruiva e o elevador se abriu.

Matt desistiu de argumentar e se virou para o corredor, vendo o mesmo vazio. O alarme soava e as sirenes vermelhas dos corredores piscavam indicando a invasão para os poucos empregados que ali existiam. Os três começaram a correr pelos corredores, mas não durou muito. Quando atravessavam uma bifurcação qualquer, eles foram atacados. Jackson e Matt estavam na frente, caso encontrassem os invasores em seu caminho, por isso não viram quando um dardo tranquilizante atingiu o braço de Lydia.

A garota caiu alguns passos depois, vendo o mundo girar. Matt e Jackson se viraram para trás e viram a ruiva caída. Jackson correu até a garota rapidamente, retirando o dardo do corpo da ruiva, enquanto Matt avançava e ficava na frente dos dois, servindo de escudo. A pequena equipe de invasão não o atacou. Um deles encarou o homem de cabelos castanhos retirar o jaleco com seu nome e o jogar para frente. Jackson se encontrava com a mão no local onde o dardo penetrou a pele de Lidya.

\- vamos lá, amor. Dá um jeito nisso. Você é forte. Fica acordada – dizia o loiro enquanto acariciava a pele da ruiva. O loiro viu a garota forçar os olhos a permanecerem abertos. – isso mesmo. Agora fica aqui escondida – disse ao colocar a ruiva sentada encostada na parede.

O loiro correu na direção do castanho para ajudar o mesmo, mas assim que iria passar por Matt e avançar contra aqueles invasores vestidos de preto, um deles disparou contra si. Mas Matt colocou o braço diante do corpo de Jackson, não só parando o loiro, como também o dardo tranquilizante que atingiu o seu pulso, tendo a agulha quebrada e logo caiu no chão. A equipe de invasão encarou aquilo surpresa enquanto o doutor não expressava nada na face. Eles trocaram as armas de sedativos para balas e logo as apontaram para os dois. Jackson os encarou surpreso, esperando que eles começassem a disparar, mas nada foi feito.

Eles ficaram nisso por alguns minutos. Os dois lados se encaravam, enquanto o prédio tremia com as lutas que ocorriam alguns andares abaixo. Uma rajada de chama surgiu de trás dos homens, queimando todos eles. Os dois homens encararam um clone de Stiles surgir no corredor através de uma porta. Matt e Jackson suspiraram aliviados, antes de voltarem o seu olhar para Lydia, que ainda lutava para permanecer acordada. Eles caminharam na direção da ruiva, mas foi por pouco tempo, pois logo ouviram a porta se abrir novamente e um disparo ser efetuado. Eles se viraram a tempo de ver o clone amolecer e cair no chão. O castanho e o loiro voltaram a se posicionar no corredor, bloqueando o acesso até Lydia. A equipe de invasão correu e se posicionou, mirando nos dois. Matt se colocou na frente de Jackson, que olhava por cima do ombro do castanho.

\- Doutor Daehler, o senhor vai vir conosco – disse um dos homens caminhando a passos lentos na direção de Matt.

\- Ah mas não vai mesmo – falou o loiro saindo de trás do castanho e se posicionando ao lado do mesmo, um pouco mais a frente.

O loiro se curvou para frente e mostrou uma das mãos, a erguendo lentamente. Não demorou para que sua mão pegasse fogo, surpreendendo os homens. Eles não tinham habilidades como ele. Jackson sorriu nasalado, mas parou ao ver que sua respiração formou uma pequena neblina diante de seu rosto. Matt também suspirou, sentindo a temperatura cair drasticamente. Eles puderam ouvir o som de cristais atrás de si e se viraram apenas para ver Lydia deslizar os pés pelo solo, antes de saltar e os deslizar pela parede. Onde os pés da garota tocavam, cristais de gelo surgiam. A mulher sorriu para os homens, caindo diante deles e girou, balançando as mãos. Da ponta de seus dedos, pequenos cristais de neve surgiam no ar. O corpo dos homens que os cristais de gelo tocavam congelavam quase que instantaneamente. A ruiva repetiu o ato em quase todos ali, antes de Jackson apagar a chama em sua mão e correr na direção da garota, assim como Matt.

Não demorou para que eles chegassem ao terraço. Eles encontraram as câmaras contidas ali, mas não encontraram sinal nenhum de uma aeronave. Matt olhou ao redor furioso. Ele xingou furioso. Já era para o V-22 estar ali, com todas as câmaras sendo carregadas para o interior espaçoso da mesma. Logo Derek chegou, sendo acompanhado de Malia e Kira. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou rapidamente as companheiras de time, antes de voltar o seu olhar para o homem que odiava antes de se aproximar mais do mesmo. Matt, Jackson e Lydia se encontravam no centro do espaçoso terraço, enquanto Derek, Malia e Kira se encontravam na frente da escada que levava ao terraço.

\- onde está Laura? – perguntou para as duas mulheres ao seu lado, vendo as mesmas encararem o trio do outro lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- ela ficou ocupada lá trás. Com uma mulher. A coisa estava feia entre elas – disse Kira colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- NOS DEIXEM EM PAZ – gritou Lydia do outro lado, apontando o dedo para os três.

\- nem fodendo garota – disse Malia se curvando para a frente, ficando de quatro e logo se erguendo novamente, esticando todos os músculos do corpo e gemendo em um uivo sensual no processo

\- então vamos chutar vocês daqui – falou Jackson puxando um óculos escuro de um bolso interno da jaqueta que usava.

Derek nem quis ouvir mais nada, ele apenas deixou as garras saírem e avançou na direção do doutor Daehler. Jackson correu na direção de Derek, tentando impedir que o mesmo se aproximasse de Matt, mas se surpreendeu ao ver um braço coberto por uma manga negra lhe alcançar o ombro e ali se fixar com garras. O loiro olhou para o lado e viu Kira, parada no mesmo lugar, mas com o braço se esticando por alguns metros até alcançar o corpo do loiro. A morena puxou a sua mão e o loiro fora arrastado no chão até onde Kira estava. A Yukimura se virou e jogou o corpo do loiro para cima, fazendo o mesmo cair de costas no chão.

Lydia tocou o chão com a ponta dos dedos, empinando a bunda no processo. Da ponta de seus dedos, uma fina camada de gelo percorreu o chão até ir de encontro a Derek. Um pouco antes do moreno de olhos verdes, um pilar de gelo começou a crescer. Malia cruzou os braços acima da cabeça, jogando o torso para trás. As suas unhas começaram a brilhar em vermelho. Quando a loira jogou o torso para a frente, ela descruzou os braços com força e do movimento surgiu um X vermelho que avançou com velocidade contra o pilar feito de gelo que atingiria o moreno, que se preparava para recuar em um salto. O ataque de Malia e o de Lydia se chocaram e sumiram. A ruiva fitou a loira com raiva e Malia se surpreendeu ao ver os fios ruivos começarem a tomar uma cor esbranquiçada até a ruiva se tornar albina.

A Martin avançou contra a Tate. Lydia se abaixou, formando um pequeno caminho de gelo no solo abaixo de si e deslizou pelo mesmo, tentando acertar o pé no tornozelo de Malia, que saltou em um mortal, tentando acertar as unhas afiadas na face da garota. Kira saltou sobre Jackson e pegou o loiro pelos ombros com as suas garras novamente. Ela saltou, erguendo o corpo do loiro e depois o jogou para baixo assim que os seus pés atingiram o chão, mas sem soltar o corpo do homem. Ela repetiu esse golpe mais uma vez, antes de saltar mais alto ainda e repetir o golpe com mais força, dessa vez soltando o corpo de Jackson que quicou no chão, enquanto o loiro soltava um alto grito de dor.

Derek avançou contra o doutor Daehler, exibindo suas garras e urrando de raiva. O Hale tentou socar o homem, mas este segurou o punho de Derek com facilidade e puxou o mesmo para cima, erguendo Derek do chão. O Hale apenas viu o mundo girar, e ele mesmo girou para tentar acompanhar o movimento do mundo antes de cair em pé do outro lado do doutor, que lhe sorriu impressionado.

\- você é bom – disse o castanho se afastando do Hale em um salto. Derek aproveitou para golpear o torso do homem com as garras, vendo faíscas surgirem do contato.

\- mas o que... – Derek fora interrompido pela voz do castanho.

\- força do punho calculada em 30% - disse antes de socar o peito de Derek que voou alguns metros antes de cair em pé no chão.

O peito do moreno doía e Derek respirava com dificuldade. O doutor Daehler ergueu um dos braços e dele surgiu uma tela digital verde com o corpo de um homem desenhado. Pontos vermelhos surgiram sobre o corpo do homem e vários tópicos eram ligados a eles. Derek encarou aquilo surpreso, antes de ver o quadro sumir. O doutor soltou um “entendo” antes de segurar o braço direito com a mão esquerda e imitar o ato de destravar uma espingarda com o mesmo. Mas no lugar de capsulas, o que saíra fora uma fumaça cinza do cotovelo do homem.

\- o que é você? – perguntou Derek encarando o homem retirar a camisa e revelar linhas desenhadas ali pelas garras de Derek, mas estas logo desapareceram.

\- eu sofri um acidente quando jovem e perdi grande parte do meu corpo. Passei a me isolar em meu próprio mundo. Estudei bastante e consegui criar uma prótese robótica para o meu braço depois de anos. Não satisfeito, resolvi aprimorar o resto também – respondeu Matt batendo no próprio peito e um som metálico ecoou.

\- entendo. Mas você não me parece muito resistente – disse o moreno avançando contra o castanho novamente.

\- Me baseei nas habilidades de Isaac de conseguir endurecer a própria pele e decidi que muito melhor do que ser feito apenas de metal, seria usar nano tecnologia. Quando quero, consigo endurecer o meu corpo, mas isso me deixa lento – disse o castanho quando Derek lhe socou o peito, tendo o golpe parado instantaneamente pela pele dura do homem.

A luta durou algumas horas. Cora e Corey chegaram ao terraço completamente derrotados. Estavam exaustos, não conseguiriam ajudar os outros nem se quisessem. A equipe de invasão havia sofrido muitos danos e agora removiam as poucas pessoas que capturaram, deixando o resto para Derek, Malia, Kira e Laura. Cora e Corey foram levados com eles para a base. Kira encarou Jackson com fúria. Os dois estavam acabados. Roupas rasgadas, cortes pelo corpo, além de hematomas e sangue coagulado. A mulher rosnou para o loiro e se colocou de pé. Ela puxou o sobretudo para o lado, revelando o ombro. Nele havia um símbolo vermelho que lembrava e muito um olho. A mulher gemeu sensualmente antes de saltar e girar no ar. Ela golpeou o ar com o braço e uma energia vermelha repetiu o movimento de seu braço, indo em direção a Jackson, rachando o chão no caminho. O loiro nem teve tempo de desviar. Fora acertado com força, abrindo um corte grande e profundo em seu peito, além de lhe lançar para longe. O corpo do loiro voou girando no ar, passando por cima de Derek, Matt, Lydia e Malia.

\- JACKSON! – gritou a albina encarando o corpo do namorado rolar no chão algumas vezes.

Malia sorriu, antes de cruzar as pernas e gemer sensualmente, colocando a mão sobre um dos olhos. Ao retirar a mão de cima do olho, em seu olho havia um símbolo vermelho que o desenhava perfeitamente. A loira saltou e chutou o ar, uma energia vermelha similar a lançada por Kira surgiu e se chocou com o solo indo na direção de Lydia, que nem vira o ataque chegando. A garota fora lançada contra o solo com força, em suas costas havia um corte bem parecido com o que surgira no torso de Jackson.

\- é uma pena estarmos em lados distintos, criança. Eu poderia lhe ensinar as maravilhas que uma mulher pode sentir quando você crescesse – disse a loira deslizando o indicador pelos lábios sensualmente, enquanto lançava um olhar predatório para a garota, que lhe fitou enfurecida enquanto se erguia.

\- eu não sou uma criança. Eu já sou maior de idade – ralhou Lydia rangendo os dentes. Ela abriu a palma da mão e uma pedra de gelo se formou ali

\- não? Então eu me sinto aliviada por saber que não sinto tesão em uma criança – disse a loira e Lydia cerrou o punho livre.

\- você vai pagar. Vocês todos vão – ralhou a garota antes de gritar em fúria e lançar a pedra em Malia, que sorriu divertida.

\- tão fofa jogando bolas de neve – a loira ergueu a mão para interceptar o ataque, mas se surpreendeu quando, ao tocar o gelo, o mesmo sumiu e a Tate se viu ser engolida por uma enorme camada de gelo.

Lydia deslizou pelo solo, patinando sobre o gelo que criava ao tocar o solo com os pés. A garota começou a cercar o gelo que prendia Malia, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo mesmo várias vezes em vários lugares. Quando a ruiva parou de andar em volta do gelo, a mesma saltou, dando um mortal para trás e tocando o topo daquela enorme pedra de gelo com as costas das mãos, deslizando as mesmas e os seus dedos suavemente pelo local. A garota caiu em pé, um pouco distante, e ficando de costas para a pedra de gelo. A enorme pedra de gelo explodiu em vários cristais pequeninos que começaram a cair, refletindo a luz da lua, dando um aspecto bonito ao momento. Mas os cristais logo foram pintados de vermelho quando vários cortes começaram a surgir no corpo de Malia, que rugia de dor. A loira caiu ajoelhada, no mesmo momento que Lydia. Ambas desmaiaram devido ao cansaço e a dor, que apenas foram intensificados pela perda de sangue de seus ferimentos.

\- MALIA! – gritou Kira vendo a amada cair desacordada.

\- LYDIA! – gritou Jackson ao se erguer do solo.

Kira correu pelo terraço, ignorando Derek e Matt, que ainda lutavam ali no meio. A mulher tentou avançar com suas garras no loiro, mas o mesmo lhe fitou com fúria.

\- seus desgraçados – ralhou o rapaz jogando os óculos que usava, os quais já haviam perdido uma das lentes e a outra estava rachada.

Kira riu em desdém, tentando capturar o objeto no ar com uma mão, mas ela fora surpreendida quando o objeto explodiu a centímetro de seu rosto, já em sua mão, a cegando temporariamente. Jackson avançou com velocidade socando o rosto da mulher com força, a deixando tonta, além de cega. O loiro respirava com dificuldade, mas mesmo assim fez uma pausa dramática para poder puxar mais um óculos escuro do bolso e os colocar no rosto.

\- vamos acabar com isso – falou o loiro começando a dar uma sequência de socos e chutes muito rápida na Yukimura, que nada podia fazer além de se deixar ser atingida.

O loiro socou o rosto da mulher a fazendo girar a face bruscamente, antes de sentir as mãos do homem lhe golpearem a barriga e um calor crescer ali, indicando que o rapaz usara fogo. O Whittemore continuou com a sua sequência de ataques antes de olhar para o céu e rugir, fazendo um X no ar com os braços, onde uma enorme chama vermelha surgiu, queimando Kira e a erguendo devido a pequena explosão criada. O loiro colocou os braços para trás e inclinou o corpo para a frente. Duas chamas enormes cresceram em seus braços, imitando asas. O loiro percorreu um longo trajeto rapidamente, passando por Kira antes que a mulher atingisse o solo. A Yukimura não sabia como, mas ela caíra em pé. Jackson parou há alguns metros de distância, de costas para a mulher e se ergueu, fazendo pose antes de erguer uma das mãos ao rosto.

\- boom – sussurrou estalando os dedos e logo uma explosão fora criada onde Kira se encontrava, jogando a mulher longe, até cair ao lado do corpo de Malia. Jackson caminhou a passos pesados e lentos até onde se encontrava o corpo de Lydia e se permitiu cair ao lado da mulher, que já possuía cabelos ruivos novamente.

\- a gente perdeu, não foi? – perguntou Lydia em um fio de voz, sem abrir os olhos, apenas se deixando sentir o toque da mão do loiro em sua cabeça, em um cafuné lento devido a dor do homem.

\- ainda temos o Matt. Ele nos pega daqui a pouquinho – disse o rapaz também em um fio de voz e a ruiva lutou para rastejar um pouco, grudando o seu corpo ao do loiro.

\- você não sabe consolar ninguém, Jackson. Desde criança – disse a garota e o loiro sorriu tímido.

\- fazer o quê? Pelos menos eu tento – brincou o homem e os dois tentaram rir, mas acabaram sentindo mais dor no ato.

\- só vamos aguentar firme – disse a Martin abraçando o loiro suavemente.

\- eu te amo – sussurrou o loiro abraçando a ruiva

\- também te amo – disse e os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro e tentando ignorar a dor que sentiam.

\- LYDIA! JACKSON! – gritou Matt após ver os dois caídos abraçados. O castanho fora pego de surpresa por Derek.

O Hale envolveu o pescoço do Daeher com as mãos e o ergueu do chão. As garras se fixavam na carne do castanho, que não teve tempo de endurecer a pele para protegê-la. O moreno rosnou e uma chama vermelha circundou os dois. Derek começou a urrar, revelando suas presas e Matt começou a gritar de dor. A sua ele queimava a medida em que as chamas do moreno ficavam mais quentes. Derek largou o doutro e uma explosão surgiu do homem, o lançando longe. Matt caiu no chão e rolou por alguns segundos antes de se erguer rápida e habilidosamente.

\- NOS DEIXE EM PAZ – gritou apontando uma das mãos para o Hale. Dela uma esfera de raios foi disparada contra o moreno, que rolou para o lado, desviando.

\- O MEU NAMORADO DEVERIA ESTAR EM PAZ. MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ CLONANDO ELE – gritou o moreno saltando na direção do castanho.

O Hale fora surpreendido quando o Daehler enfiou as mãos no próprio peito e as puxou com força, abrindo a caixa torácica do homem. O moreno de olhos verdes se espantou ao ver os órgãos do homem expostos, devidamente organizados de modo a caber um aparelho redondo ali dentro, que passou a brilhar em vermelho. O Daehler apontou o peito para o Hale que ainda estava no ar e logo um enorme raio cilíndrico da cor azul fora disparado contra Derek. O moreno sentiu a dor, a ardência e a contração de seus músculos com o impacto, antes de se ver lançado na direção do fim do terraço. Ele caiu a poucos metros do mesmo, fixando as garras no chão para não correr o risco de rolar até cair.

\- eu não queria isso – falou o castanho começando a caminhar na direção do moreno, apontando a mão, que já tinha uma esfera de energia preparada ali.

\- sei. Mas você tinha muitos clones para alguém que não queria isso – ironizou o moreno rosnando para o castanho, vendo o mesmo tomar uma expressão séria.

\- me pediram. Disseram que se eu o fizesse, bancariam o experimento e eu estaria perto de conseguir ganhar a aprovação do governo para o meu experimento e ganhar o título do homem que iniciou o futuro – disse o castanho encarando o Hale seriamente, antes de lançar a esfera para cima, surpreendendo Derek.

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou vendo o Daehler caminhar lentamente até as câmaras que haviam ali e, por incrível que pareça, estavam perfeitamente conservadas.

\- eu não quero mais. Não quero mais essa vida para mim. Não quero mais ter que criar vidas e ao mesmo tempo tirá-las só pelo desejo de alguém e por causa de um mísero defeito na visão dos outros – disse o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar ainda furioso.

\- então por que não parou antes? Por que fugiu e ainda está levando clones consigo? Por que estava fugindo da polícia? – indagou o moreno se erguendo e encarando o castanho sorrir em desdém.

\- é claro que eu vou fugir de vocês. Não quero ser preso. Mas eu não temia vocês ao ponto de querer fugir tão desesperadamente. Bom, não até agora. Vocês são fortes – respondeu o castanho sorrindo para o moreno, que ainda lhe encarava com desconfiança.

\- então do que estava correndo? – questionou o moreno vendo o doutor abrir a boca para responder, mas outra voz ecoou no local.

\- de uma mãe furiosa – respondeu uma voz feminina e os dois encararam a porta que dava para as escadas, vendo uma mulher castanha, de cabelos longos e pele clara, carregando o corpo descordado de Laura.

\- Cláudia – sussurrou Matt encarando a mulher abandonar o corpo da Hale e caminhar lentamente na direção do castanho.

Matt preparou uma esfera de energia rapidamente e disparou contra a mulher, que desembainhou a espada que carregava na mão e golpeou a esfera lateralmente, desviando o ataque com facilidade. Derek viu o doutor disparar várias vezes contra a mulher, que desviava todos os ataques com a sua espada sem dificuldade alguma.

\- SE AFASTE DE MIM – gritou o castanho vendo a expressão mortífera da mulher que se aproximava a passos lentos.

\- como você ousa tirar ele de mim?! – a indignação da mulher era evidente, enquanto ela avançava encarando o doutor começar a correr desesperado.

\- não fui eu... eu só – o castanho não teve tempo de completar.

O solo abaixo deles tremeu e um dos cantos do terraço desabou para o andar inferior, revelando um loiro com roupa colada ao corpo e duas luvas em seus braços, os cobrindo até os cotovelos. O loiro analisou o local com uma expressão séria. Ele parecia estar irritado. O homem caminhou a passos calmos na direção das câmaras de clonagem. Ele fitava todas elas sussurrando algo que nenhum dos três conseguia ouvir. Os lábios dele se moviam com mais velocidade, enquanto ele encarava as câmaras de clonagem mais de perto.

\- quem é você? – perguntou Cláudia encarando o loiro lhe fitar.

\- eu? Eu me chamo... – o loiro parou, parecendo procurar algo em sua mente, mas ele não conseguia nada. Estava tudo tão confuso. Sua mente vivia liberando flashs de imagens confusas e desconexas.

\- Cato! Rápido, detenha ela – ordenou o doutor correndo até o jovem loiro, que lhe encarou confuso.

\- Isso, eu sou Cato – disse caminhando lentamente na direção da mulher

\- afaste-se de mim, antes que eu me irrite mais – repreendeu a mulher cerrando o punho ao redor de sua espada.

Derek encarava toda aquela cena em confusão estrema. Ele já não entendia mais nada. Quem diabos era Cláudia? E Cato? Por que o doutor parecia temer a mulher? A confusão de Derek só se intensificou quando uma ventania começou, forçando todos a protegerem os olhos. O moreno encarou com cuidado uma aeronave de aspecto militar planar sobre o local, com o compartimento aberto. A imagem de um homem esguiou se formou ali e o mesmo pegou algo e legou a boca, o que Derek logo descobriu se tratar de um megafone.

\- Desculpem o atraso – disse o homem no megafone. Aquela voz... Derek a conhecia.

\- Stiles? – se perguntou encarando a aeronave descer um pouco mais. O Hale se focou tanto na aeronave, assim como Cato e Cláudia, que nem viu quando Matt correu até o corpo de Lydia e Jackson, erguendo os dois e os segurando firmemente, antes de correr para a beirada do prédio saltando da mesma, caindo em segurança no terraço do prédio ao lado.

Cláudia, Derek e Cato viram a aeronave se aproximar mais do terraço e encostar a porta do compartimento traseiro no chão do local. A porta que levava as escadas se abriu e Derek pôde ver um robô caminhar ali. O mesmo correu até Cato, que pareceu não se incomodar com a sua presença. Ah, aquilo estava mais estranho a cada minuto! O homem que estava no V22 desceu do mesmo e jogou o megafone dentro da aeronave. Derek pôde ver a imagem perfeita de um Stiles mais velho a sua frente. Ótimo! Era o só o que faltava: mais um clone.

\- Void, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou a mulher vendo o piloto se aproximar mais do terraço e aterrissar sem problemas.

\- olá, mãe – disse o castanho encarando a mulher lhe fitar sem maiores problemas, já que as hélices da aeronave estavam parando.

\- o que faz aqui? – inquiriu a mulher vendo o filho lhe encarar com certa chateação.

\- eu não acredito que atacou esse lugar – disse o castanho olhando ao redor e vendo o moreno de olhos verdes ali. – e olha só quem está aqui. O meu cunhadinho – comentou o castanho tentando se aproximar, mas Derek lançou uma rajada de chamas em si, mas o outro a bloqueou facilmente lançando uma rajada de fogo azul.

\- achei que tivesse acabado com todos os clones – disse o moreno rosnando para o castanho, que gargalhou. Uma gargalhada tão parecida com a de Stiles.

\- ele acha que eu sou um clone. Ele nem sabe quem somos. Aposto que Stiles não lhe disse nada, não é? Pff, é claro eu não! Ele também não sabia de nada – disse o castanho rindo baixo, com a mão sobre os lábios antes de encarar o loiro e o androide.

\- Hey, você, J’9, carregue os todos eles para o interior da aeronave. Esqueça as câmaras. Temos algumas câmaras lá dentro – disse o castanho estalando os dedos e o androide lhe encarou antes de menear positivamente.

\- Void, mas o que significa isso? Você conhece aquela... coisa? – perguntou Cláudia encarando o androide lhe encarar antes de quebrar um dos vidros das câmaras com uma das mãos e retirar de lá o corpo ferido de Jennifer.

\- exceto essa. Pode jogar ela fora. Não me serve para nada – ordenou Void e Derek viu o androide jogar o corpo de Jennifer, que ele nem fazia ideia que estava ali, para fora do terraço, o deixando cair livremente.

\- Void, eu quero explicações – disse a mulher vendo o filho suspirar irritado.

\- não se preocupe com nada, mãe. Eu estou consertando tudo. Tudo vai ficar como deveria ser – disse o castanho encarando o moreno com desdém – o que foi que ele viu em você? – perguntou enquanto levava a mão até o próprio lóbulo, começando a brincar com o mesmo entre os dedos, enquanto J’9 carregava o corpo desacordado de Isaac para o interior da nave.

\- o que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Derek encarando o castanho rolar os olhos e bufar irritado novamente.

\- Cato... é Cato, não é? – perguntou vendo o loiro menear positivamente – mate-o – disse apontando para o moreno. Derek encarou o loiro lhe encarar antes de voltar a encarar o castanho.

\- por que? – indagou vendo o homem de pele clara bufar um pouco irritado, mas lhe responder com um falso tom de voz doce.

\- só faça isso para o seu pai – disse o castanho se abaixando e ficando ali, brincando com o lóbulo da própria orelha, enquanto encarava a cena entediado. J’9 passou com o corpo de Erica.

\- pai? – perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo, encarando o castanho sorrir traquino.

\- você não sabe quem eu sou? Pensei que o doutor Daehler tivesse te contado – disse o castanho e logo flashs confusos vieram a cabeça do loiro. Ele via aquele homem que falava submerso em um líquido verde, dentro de uma câmara de clonagem igual a que ele ficou por tanto tempo. Logo a imagem do doutor de cabelos castanhos e um pequeno ser ao lado dele surgiu em sua mente.

“Este é o seu pai”

“Você deve obedecer a ele”

A voz do doutor ecoou em sua mente e o loiro guinchou de dor, levando a mão a cabeça, antes de erguer o olhar para o castanho. O seu olhar permanecia frio e confuso, mas era possível ver a determinação do homem. Ele encarou o castanho lhe sorrir gentil, antes de se virar para o moreno de olhos claros. Derek encarou o rapaz começar a caminhar em sua direção e se preparou para o mesmo, que lhe encarou com tédio antes de abrir a boca.

\- eu o farei por você... pai – disse o loiro antes de correr na direção de Derek. O moreno passou a se esquivar das investidas do loiro, que consistiam em tentar perfurar o seu torso com aquelas luvas metálicas.

\- Void! Foi você?! Você está por trás de tudo isso?! – questionou Cláudia perplexa. A mulher sentia uma dor enorme em seu peito, uma decepção mortal crescia ali. – como você pôde? – perguntou a mulher encarando o castanho lhe fitar um pouco tristonho, mas logo tomou um sorriso divertido.

\- Eu sei, não é? Eu sou demais. Planejei isso tudo assim que chegamos em casa naquele dia em que a senhora contratou o doutor Daehler, Jackson e Lydia – disse o castanho se erguendo e sorrindo na direção da mãe.

\- ele é o seu irmão! Seu irmão gêmeo! Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas?! – perguntou a mulher encarando o castanho lhe sorrir psicótico.

\- ow, ow, ow. Eu estou sendo julgado pela mulher que se deitou com satã?! – perguntou com um certo tom de indignação na voz – a vida é engraçada, viu? – comentou abandando a mão na frente do rosto, enquanto ria. J’9 retirou o corpo de Stiles e começou a carregar o mesmo para o interior da nave.

\- você não vai levar o meu menino – ralhou, Cláudia avançando contra a androide.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos fora surpreendida pelo cotovelo de Void em seu peito, a mulher o encarou perplexa por ser golpeada pelo próprio filho. A imagem de Void permaneceu naquela posição enquanto ele aparecia abaixado no chão, chutando o tornozelo de Cláudia, que se desequilibrou. O rapaz se ergueu, mantendo as pernas flexionadas e saltou com força, acertando o joelho no queixo da mãe, lançando a mulher para cima. O rapaz subiu ao mesmo tempo que Cláudia e iria acertar o calcanhar no queixo da mulher novamente, abrindo as pernas em um ângulo de 180 graus, colando o pé ao rosto. Mas antes que seu pé acertasse Cláudia, a mulher agarrou o tornozelo do filho e girou o braço o lançando contra o chão.

Derek recebeu um chute no queixo que o fez cambalear para trás, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo boca sangrar em seu interior. O moreno viu o loiro se preparar para enfiar a mão em seu peito, quando o Hale rolou para a frente, se esquivando do ataque e se levantando rapidamente. O moreno de olhos verdes lançou uma rajada de fogo no loiro, que retirou a luva vermelha que usava. Derek notou que a luva ficou transparente e o braço do loiro é que era vermelho. O braço de Cato era coberto por fogo, o qual cresceu de tamanho quando o loiro o movimentou na direção de Derek e absorveu a chama lançada pelo Hale, que encarou boquiaberto o loiro colocar a luva no lugar com facilidade extrema.

O loiro iria avançar contra o moreno, mas logo flashs de um moreno igual a Derek mergulhado em uma câmara surgiu na mente do loiro, que o deixou atordoado. Cato levou as mãos à cabeça e se curvou para a frente. Void se ergueu com velocidade, encarando a mãe se afastar um pouco. Ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos J’9 erguer um corpo de pele morena da última câmara.

\- Mate esse. Também não me serve de nada – disse o castanho e J’9 largou o corpo no chão e perfurou o peito do mesmo com a mão metálica de dedos finos.

Derek viu o androide matar um clone seu, antes de se virar para o castanho denominado Void e dizer que tudo já estava pronto. Derek aproveitou o atordoamento de Cato e acertou uma voadora no loiro, que caiu dentro de uma câmara vazia. Void sorriu para a mãe e se curvou antes de correr na direção da mesma. Cláudia apenas via o vulto do filho passar por si, criando linhas azuis por onde passava. Quando deu por si, Void já estava atrás dela. O castanho estalou os dedos e todo o trajeto que ele percorreu começou a sofrer explosões pequenas, mas que foram fortes o suficiente para jogar Cláudia por cima do filho a fazendo acertar a parede da escada.

\- até mais, mãe. Eu esperava mais de você – disse encarando o corpo quase nu da mãe, que se forçava a permanecer acordada.

\- Cato, vamos embora. Depois você mata ele – disse o castanho caminhando na direção do V22. J’9 lhe encarou enquanto Cato se erguia, ainda atordoado, e corria na direção da aeronave.

\- mas e o doutor Daehler? – perguntou vendo o castanho lhe segurar os ombros.

\- ele lhe abandonou, J’9. Ele foi fraco e te deixou. Pessoas assim não merecem a nossa companhia – falou o castanho começando a adentrar a aeronave que já tinha as hélices girando.

\- mas o que eu faço, agora? – inquiriu vendo que não havia mais razão em sua existência se não para proteger o doutor de cabelos castanhos que havia lhe criado.

\- venha comigo. Me ajude no meu objetivo que eu lhe ajudo a se tornar perfeita. Você não vai mais precisar de ninguém. Poderá sair por aí sem ninguém lhe encarando, pois você irá se parecer com eles. Venha comigo e alcançaremos nossos objetivos juntos – disse o castanho erguendo a mão na direção do androide que encarou a porta das escadas, esperançosa, antes de encarar o homem de cabelos castanhos que estava acompanhado do loiro de luvas.

Não demorou para que J’9 corresse até o castanho e lhe segurasse as mãos frágeis entre seus dedos finos feitos de metal. A aeronave decolou e se afastou, enquanto uma segunda se aproximava do terraço. Derek pôde ver Cora e Corey descerem do veículo, assim que o mesmo aterrissou no prédio. Eles estavam acompanhados de paramédicos, que trataram dos ferimentos de cada um. Derek e Cora algemaram Cláudia antes de levarem a mesma para um longo interrogatório.

\- quem é você? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher, que se mantinha séria, com um olhar triste na direção do moreno.

\- Cláudia Vandermorph – respondeu a mulher encarando os policiais a sua frente.

\- o que fazia lá no prédio naquela noite? – perguntou Laura observando a mulher permanecer encarando o seu irmão. Ela estava assim fazia horas. Ela não conseguia parar de encarar o Hale de olhos verdes.

\- eu estava atrás de alguém – respondeu ainda encarando o moreno. Aquilo já estava começando a assustar alguns dos oficiais, como se o fato de Laura ter pedido para que colocassem uma boa quantidade de algemas na mulher já não fosse o suficiente.

\- o doutor Daehler? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher da mesma maneira que ela lhe encarava.

\- sim – disse vendo o moreno apoiar os cotovelos na mesa metálica.

\- qual é o seu envolvimento com tudo aquilo? Sabe? Os clones e tudo mais – disse vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não tenho nada a ver com aquilo – respondeu encarando o moreno estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- como posso ter certeza disso? – perguntou vendo a mulher lhe fitar agora com tédio.

\- não pode. Escuta, tem mesmo necessidade disso? Estávamos atrás da mesma pessoa, com propósitos parecidos. Acho que mereço um voto de confiança – disse apontando para as algemas.

\- qual era o seu propósito? – perguntou Cora encarando a mulher finalmente desviar o olhar de seu irmão.

\- eu queria acabar com tudo aquilo. Queria o meu filho de volta – disse encarando todos se entreolharem antes de encararem a mulher com dúvidas.

\- seu filho? De quem está falando? Olha, encontramos algumas pessoas dentro do prédio. Algumas diziam estar lá sendo forçadas. Se seu filho estiver entre elas, podemos lhe levar até ele – disse Cora encarando a mulher, que estava pronta para responder, depois de revirar os olhos, mas a porta da sala se abriu, revelando Alan Deaton.

\- temos problemas – disse o homem preto encarando todos que ali estavam, principalmente Alexander Hale.

\- que tipo de problema? – perguntou o mais velho dos Hales encarando o preto erguer uma carta branca com um carimbo vermelho a selando.

\- Alan, isso não é hora para nos entregar convites do Maximum Impact – disse Laura encarando o homem lhe fitar sério.

\- aí é que está o problema. Esse não é do Maximum Impact. Alguém nos mandou esse convite para um torneio que ocorrerá daqui há alguns meses – disse Alan encarando os lutadores lhe fitarem confusos.

\- e qual é o problema? – perguntou Alexander pegando o convite e passando a ler o mesmo. Tudo ali era bastante parecido com o convite enviado pela comissão organizadora do evento coordenado por Alan, Melissa e Morrell, mas o nome do representante do evento foi que chocou o homem, que encarou Alan em espanto.

\- você só pode estar brincando – disse encarando o preto, enquanto Talia pegava o convite de suas mãos para ler.

\- o problema, é que está assinado no nome de Stiles Stilinski – disse o preto e Derek arregalou os olhos na direção do Deaton.

\- Meu filho? – perguntou Cláudia se levantando e encarando o homem, que lhe encarou surpreso, assim como todos da sala.

\- é o quê? – perguntou Cora a encarando perplexa.

\- Stiles Stilinski, ele é o meu filho – disse encarando os oficiais lhe fitarem com espanto.


End file.
